Damn This Wild Heart
by Insane Cali Gurl
Summary: Olivia came to La Push, but will she ever tell anyone why?  Maybe a little think called imprinting and a pissy wolf can help.  Only time will tell.
1. Ch 1 Unexpected Visitor

Chapter 1 – Unexpected Visitor

_She covered her mouth to keep herself from breathing to hard. She didn't want him to hear her. She didn't even want to give him ANY chance to hear or realize that she was there. She was hidden in the fake wall of the apartment. He never knew it was there and for he own safety it was a good thing. Her breathing was shaky at best as she could hear his footsteps as they walked around her apartment. _

_"Olivia…You know you can't hide from me forever. I will find you. I swear on my last dying breath I will find you and when I do we will finish what we started. C'mon Livy come out and see me; you know you miss me." _

_She could tell by the tone of his voice he was losing his patience fast. "Olivia." _

_She brushed away the tears as she kept herself as quiet as a mouse; begging him in her mind to just leave. If he could just leave she could pack her bag and leave. She wouldn't have to see him ever again; never, just the way she wanted it. _

_"OLIVIA!"  
><em>

Olivia sat up with a jerk. Breathing heavy as she raked her fingers through her hair. Her lips were trembling along with the rest of her body. She just had to keep reminding herself that he didn't know where she was. He would never find her. La Push was a part of her life she told no one, well only one other person knew and she wasn't telling that's for sure. She looked around making sure no one had noticed she had just had a nightmare. She tried in vain to get her heart beat to go back to regular.

Her indigo blue eyes peered through the window. Olivia had been sitting on the greyhound bus for the last 2,500 miles. Her body hurt in places she wasn't aware it could hurt. She couldn't wait to get to her destination. She rubbed the back of her neck as she combed her fingers through her waist length honey blonde hair that used to be jet black before she had it professionally dyed.

She picked at the frayed knees of her jeans when she crossed her legs at the knees. Her sneaker tapped against the wall of the bus, she was getting antsy she wanted to get off the damn bus already. Some guy sitting across the aisle from her kept looking at her like he wanted to devour her whole. He reeked of the little pine tree shaped car freshener which kind of went with his mullet hair cut and his holy t-shirt that was stretched across his beer belly; she seriously hoped he did think that was sexy.

Olivia's eyes widened when she spotted the 'Welcome to Forks Washington' sign at the edge of the tiny town. Once the big greyhound bus pulled into the station, Livy stood up and shouldered her back pack and laptop bags as her sneaker covered feet carried her to the front of the bus as she followed the driver down the three rubber covered steps and off the bus. The driver popped the bottom hatches of the bus and pulled her overly large suitcase out and set it aside of her. "Thank you sir." He gave her a curt nod as she pulled the handle up and walked into the station and into the bathroom.

If the grey skies were any indication she was in for a long WET walk to the house on the tiny reservation. She popped the locks on her suitcase and pulled out a sweatshirt; pulling it over her head she tucked her hair into the sweatshirt. She kicked off her sneakers and tucked them in her suitcase as she slipped on her black boots, which after lacing the boots up she pulled her jean legs down over them. She was thankful she had double wrapped her laptop and MP3 player in plastic before packing them away in her laptop bag. She grabbed her laptop bag and back pack, then her suitcase as it rolled behind her. By the time she got to the door to leave the station it was drizzling rain outside, she flipped her hood up over her head and took off walking towards the little reservation.

The thudding of her boots against the blacktop of the small highway from Forks to La Push was the only sound that could be heard with an occasional vehicle driving by. It took her a couple of hours, but she finally came to the dirt road that led her forty feet off the main road to a little house. She stopped in front as she pulled the worn envelope from her back pocket and checked the address; yep the address on the mail box and the address on the envelope matched perfect. She hadn't been to La Push since she was ten and was surprised she even remembered how to get there; it wasn't like La Push was the most unforgettable or even forgettable place on Earth. But she missed her big brother and she knew if anyone could help her, it would be her big brother.

She knew he would more than likely be mad at her for running away, but she couldn't stay in Chicago. She wasn't safe there anymore. She hadn't been safe there for a long time. Mad; yes he would definitely be mad at her for making the trip first going alone and second for not telling their mom she was leaving. Chances were the divine Hillary Uley had already called and tattled on her. Anytime Olivia did or didn't do something their mother did or did not approve of she would call whoever would listen and explain only her side of the story; miraculously enough.

Soft brown eyes looked out the kitchen window. They drifted to the ceiling above her when the water kicked on upstairs. Emily was currently mixing up mash potatoes with some fried chicken and gravy; she knew the boys were going to be there any minute. She could hear Sam upstairs showering. He had patrolled the night before until noon, and then a few of the boys took over so Sam could get some sleep.

About twenty minutes later, Emily smiled to herself as she felt two overly warm arms wrap around her waist. She turned around as her soft brown almond shaped eyes locked onto a pair of intense brown eyes. His eyes always went to the right side of her face first just as his lips did after he kissed her lips first, he would place feather kisses on the scars that marred her beautiful face.

Emily wrapped her arms around his neck as she buried her face in his neck, his arms tightened around her. Then his lips found the soft flesh of her neck. He nuzzled the bare skin of her neck, as his hands rubbed her back.

"I missed you." Her voice was soft and loving.

Sam grunted. "I missed you too Em." Sam pulled back and kissed her lips once more. "What - the boys aren't here yet?"

Emily giggled as she shook her head negatively. "Nope, you'd think with their sense of smell they would've smelled the food already and been trying to break down the door to get in here to it."

Sam growled low. "They better not break down anything in this house or we will have serious issues." He couldn't stop the chuckle as Emily giggled at his words and growl. She was so forgiving and easy on the guys no matter what they did or how they destroyed her house; soon to be their house since they would be getting married in a few months.

Sam sat down at the table as Emily sat a plate in front of him and also handed him a fork. Emily ran her fingers through his short black hair as she kissed the top of his head a few times. "Don't be too hard on them Sam. They are trying their best with what they've been put through. I know their tempers are short, but I can't really blame them for it."

Sam only nodded; again her sweet disposition outweighed his grumpy side when it came to the rest of the pack and their tempers. Sam swallowed the bite in his mouth and as Emily started to walk away, Sam's warm hand grabbed hers as he pulled her back as soon as he sat her on his lap his lips connected with hers. She giggled against his lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

The lovers broke apart when a knock sounded on the front door. Emily giggled. "It's definitely not the boys. They don't knock."

"They never have either." Sam scoffed as he stood up from his seat as he steady his bride-to-be on her feet and walked to the front door. Sam opened the front door and was met by a small blonde girl carrying a couple of bags and pulling a suitcase. As soon as the indigo blue eyes peered up at him, his eyes widened like saucers. "Olivia?"

Olivia smiled softly up at him. She knew it was him by the sound of his voice, even if she hadn't seen him in six years. "Hi Sam."


	2. Ch 2 Keeping Olivia Safe

**Chapter 2** – Keeping Olivia Safe

Olivia sat at the kitchen table as she sipped her warm tea and watched as Sam and his fiancé whispered back and forth between them as they were standing in the living room. She knew they were trying to decide something whether it was sending her back to her mother or letting her stay with them or some other idea she was sure Sam would come up with.

Olivia sipped her warm tea again she was chilled to the bone from the walk in the rain. Sam hadn't said two worked to her other then 'sit and stay', she suddenly felt like a puppy that peed on the good living room rug and was just waiting for punishment.

Sam and Emily finally walked back into the kitchen. Sam sat across from Olivia as he cleared his throat and she saw the tiny woman next to him give him a look as he grumbled under his breath a little. "Livy, what on earth are you doing here?"

Olivia scoffed. "What? You had to go over there and whisper back and forth just to come over here and ask me what I'm doing here. That's really original Sam."

"Smart assed sixteen year-old." Sam growled under his breath. "Olivia, You know what I'm asking. Why are you here in La Push? Do I have to call mom and have her come and get you?"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "You know what Sam, never mind. Just forget I came. Did you ever stop to think I came here for a reason? But no it's okay I'll just go to California. I have a friend who lives out there." Olivia stood up and started to head to the door when Sam let out a ferocious growl.

Sam stood up as he slammed his fist on the table, but not hard enough to break it. "Olivia if you don't tell me what's going on, I swear to God."

Emily stood up as she put her hand on Sam's chest. "Sam, Go cool off and let me talk with her. Obviously she came here for a reason. You're her brother, she trusts you not your guys mother. There has to be a reason."

Sam grumbled some more but did as Emily asked as he walked to the side kitchen door and went outside.

Emily walked over as she held out her hand. "Come with me please. I promise Olivia you don't have to go anywhere you don't want to. This is my house and you are a guest and as such you will be treated as one."

Olivia sighed heavily as she took Emily's offered hand. Emily led her into the living room as they both sat on the couch. "You'll have to forgive your brother. He's learning to control his temper he seems to have inherited from your father. Now can you tell me what's going on?"

Olivia nodded. "I – uh – I sort of ran away, but not in the conventional definition way of running away. I didn't exactly feel safe at home anymore. Hillary has just lost her mind completely and I couldn't stay there anymore. I didn't know where else to go Emily. Sam has always been there when I needed him and I was hoping me showing up would be a somewhat happy welcome, but I can totally see it isn't. I just don't know where to go or what to do. I'm not even seventeen for another seven or eight months and I just barely finished my sophomore year in high school."

Emily could tell something serious was going on with Olivia but she wasn't about to push her away or to talk either. Emily swallowed hard. "Okay, why don't you take your things to the spare room upstairs and get a warm shower it will help take the chill off. I'll bring you something to eat in a few. I'm going to go talk with your brother." Olivia nodded as they both stood from the couch and Emily watched as Olivia disappeared upstairs.

Emily walked out onto the porch and saw Sam leaning against the porch railing with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked back and noticed the frown that was marring his beautiful fiancé's face. Sam turned around to give her his full attention. Emily shook her head. "I'm not sure what's going on with her, but whatever it is or was she wasn't feeling safe with your mother. She said Hillary lost her mind completely and she couldn't stay there anymore."

Sam grunted. "What the hell does that mean?"

Emily swatted Sam's arm. "It means she felt unsafe so she ran away. I'm not sure what else that means, but I do know she feels safe here so she is staying here."

Sam nodded. "I wouldn't have made her leave Em. She's my little sister I love her almost as much as I love you, I've always protected her, but I also know Livy has a bad attitude and a mouth to go with it. Sometimes it gets her into way more trouble then she can get herself out of. She's runaway before, but she's never run this far."

"Doesn't that tell you something then Sam? If she's never gone so far to feel safe, why would she start now if she didn't have a legitimate reason?" Emily questioned.

Sam nodded. Emily had a good question. She was always the voice of reason, especially in his life as of late. She was level headed and a good decision maker and she helped level out his life. "Where is she?" Sam wrapped his arm around Emily's waist as he pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head.

Emily snuggled into his side drinking in his warmth. It was a bit chilly since the rain had started. "She's taking a warm bath or shower to get the chill off. I'll take her some food upstairs and you can deal with the pack. They should be here soon."

Sam sighed heavily. "How the hell do I explain to my baby sister I grow fur and a tail? Or what if one of the guys imprints on her? And did you see her hair? She's had black hair her whole life."

Emily sighed heavily as she smacked Sam in the stomach. "If you don't stop; she is your flesh and blood and she sounds like she needs you the most right now. So stop and think about what you're going to say and do to help her and DO NOT criticize her. If she wanted someone judging her she wouldn't have run away. I can't imagine what made her feel so unsafe that she had to run from your mother."

"I can." Sam grumbled under his breath. "You don't know Hillary Uley as well as we do. This is the same woman who took Olivia away when she was ten because she said La Push was going to be a bad influence on her, but yet calls me anytime Livy gets out of hand. Can you do me a favor and deal with the pack for me, I want to go talk with Livy; I don't want her feeling like she's not welcome here. If she's running from mom it's for a damn good reason."

Emily nodded. "Absolutely; you go talk to your sister, family comes first."

As they both walked inside Emily made sure the food was almost done cooking as she watched Sam disappear upstairs.

Olivia had dried off and pulled on some grey sweat pants and pulled the elastic around the ankle up to around below her knee and pulled on a red t-shirt. She'd combed the knots out of her hair and was sitting in the middle of the bed. She heard someone knock on the door and could tell by the sound of it; it was Sam. "Come in Sam."

Sam opened the door as he walked in and closed the door behind him. "Let's talk." Sam walked over and sat next to her. "Livy, I want you to know you're always welcome in my life and if you need a place to feel safe you can always come to me. But what's going on? I want to hear your side before Hillary calls and tries to give me the run down. You have to know I'm going to take your side before I'll take hers; even if she is our mother." Sam watched as she swallowed hard.

"I honestly…" Olivia blinked and a couple of single tears slid down her cheeks. "I honestly didn't know what to do. Hillary started setting me up on these weird home dates. Like guys would come to the house and would have dinner there – with only me, but nothing else. I started noticing the guys were older, they were Hillary's age. I made the mistake of going to my room one night and sitting at my window, I heard the front door close and I looked down and watched as the guys were giving her cash; like they were giving her hundred dollar bills a few at a time." Her hands were trembling as a few more tears were silently sliding down her tan cheeks.

Sam growled audibly. "Olivia, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Olivia sniffled and was trying to keep herself from all out crying as she combed her fingers through her recently dyed blonde hair. "Hillary had to work late one night and someone knocked on the front door. I went down and opened the door and it was one of the guys who'd come for dinner, more than a few times. He said Hillary had scheduled him for an exclusive date with just the two of us. I told him he couldn't come in the house, but he forced his way into the house. He didn't hurt me; he literally made dinner and ate with me, even though I didn't eat anything. I told Hillary what happened and she bitched that he was scheduled and he did stuff against the rules. I finally asked her what the hell was going on. And she told me she'd gambled too much and was using me as a way to get her gambling debt paid."

Sam growled deeper as he stood and began pacing the bedroom floor. "Let me get this straight. Hillary, our mother, our flesh and blood got herself in a bind with a gambling debt and she's been pimping you out on dates for money to pay her debt off. PLEASE tell me you are screwing with me Livy."

Olivia shook her head. "Sam, I had no clue and it got worse. It got so much worse. A few days ago she went online and was selling my virginity online to the highest bidder. The same guy who showed up unannounced and made me sit through dinner with him, Hillary deemed him the winner and told him he could claim his prize on a night when she had to work late and guaranteed him I wouldn't put up a fight about it. So he showed up and I hid in the fake wall. He said he would find me and when he did he was going to finish what we started. I had to get out of there Sam. Hillary has gone completely crazy."

Sam watched as his baby sister crumbled under the emotions that filled her from head to toe. He quickly gathered her into his arms as she started to cry uncontrollably against his t-shirt covered chest. It was official he was going to personally KILL Hillary Uley. They had never gotten completely along with their mother; but this was absolutely ridiculous; selling her own daughter for money.

If it was the last thing he did he would keep Olivia safe; he would protect his sister from anything or anyone at all costs…Even their own mother.


	3. Ch 3 Claire Bear & Uncle Paulie

**Chapter 3** – Claire Bear & Uncle Paulie

Olivia woke up the following morning and unpacked her suitcase; as she shimmied into a pair of dark wash jeans and a blue form fitting t-shirt, and slipped on a pair of blue sneakers. Jogging downstairs she came to an almost skidding halt. There were four half naked guys sitting in Emily's kitchen as they ate. Three half naked boys looked up and immediately stopped eating; as she felt Three pairs of intense dark brown orbs staring at her.

Emily turned around when she didn't hear forks clinking against plates and noticed the boys were busy staring at Olivia who looked shocked and surprised at the same time to find more than just Sam and her there. Emily giggled. "Boys I would like to introduce you to Sam's sister Olivia; Livy this is Jacob, Embry and Jared. There's a few more you need to meet but you'll meet them later tonight at the bonfire."

Olivia smiled as she laughed nervously. "It's nice to meet you all." She smiled widely as her eyes turned to Emily. "Em where is Sam?"

Emily cleared her throat as she smiled. "He's on the phone in our bedroom."

"Hillary?" Olivia questioned, even though she knew the answer; especially after her crying jig the night before. She'd cried herself to sleep and Sam had wrapped her in a blanket in the spare bed. Olivia jumped when the bedroom door upstairs slammed shut.

Emily wrapped her arm around Olivia's waist. "It's okay. You know he's not upset with you sweetie."

Jared swallowed the bite in his mouth and chuckled. "No it was probably something Paul did."

Emily gave him a knowing look.

All attention was on Sam as he grumbled under his breath as he practically stomped down the stairs the wooden steps screaming out in agony beneath his feet. His eyes met Olivia's. "Hillary is completely deluded. She said it was all your idea. You were right she has lost her damn mind!" Olivia cringed with the authority his tone of voice had. Sam calmed down as he looked at the three guys and then back at Olivia. "Don't worry Livy, I didn't tell anyone, not even Em." He watched as she nodded at him in full understanding.

Emily also nodded so Olivia would understand Sam kept his family secrets even from her. "Olivia, I have to run to the grocery store, would you like to join me to get out of the house. Sam and the boys have to get to work."

Olivia nodded. "Sure." Olivia watched as Sam kissed Emily lovingly, being sure to kiss the scarred side of Emily's face first before her lips. She was curious how the scars came to be on her, but would never ask. Emily was a radiant beauty and it wouldn't matter if the scars were all over her face; she was still gorgeous.

Olivia followed Emily out to Sam's truck as they got in and took off down the road. She drove for about fifteen minutes as they listened to the shitty radio station. Emily pulled up to the grocery store and parked; patting her back pocket where she'd shoved the cash and her driver's license.

Half way through the store Emily had her shopping cart filled half way; and most of Olivia's cart filled as well. Olivia was trying to figure out what all the food was for. Emily turned to Olivia and asked her to go down the ice cream isle because she heard from Sam how she couldn't deny she was an ice cream junky; Emily giggled and admitted she was an ice cream junky as well. Then gave her the go ahead to get two of whatever sounded the best for them both.

When Olivia got down there, she saw a little girl sitting near the glass doors. The girl looked about seven maybe eight. Olivia walked closer and noticed her tan cheeks were streaked with tears as she looked up and down the aisle she noticed that there was no one else in the isle.

Olivia walked closer as she squatted down. "Are you here by yourself sweetie?"

The red eyes of the girl looked up and sniffled. "I-I-I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." As she sniffled a couple more times.

Olivia felt her heart drop into her stomach as she stood up and grabbed the new box of tissues and opened it pulling a couple out as she walked back over and squatted down in front of the girl again. "Well my name is Olivia. Now were not strangers anymore since you know my name." She held the tissues out for the girl. "Here sweetie, wipe your eyes. You're too pretty to be crying."

The little girl took the tissues. "Thank you. My name is Claire. I guess you're not a stranger anymore." Little Claire took a couple of gasping breaths trying to calm her tears. "I-I'm not trying to cry but I can't find my uncles, they were supposed to be watching me and they brought me to get some ice cream and they disappeared and n-now I can't find them."

Her sweet voice sounded completely distressed about the fact she couldn't find her uncle's. Who the hell would leave a little girl alone in a store? Someone could've kidnapped her. Olivia put her best fake smile on as she held out her hand. "How about I help you look for your uncles? How many of them were there?"

"There was Seth, Collin and Brady." Her angelic voice named off the three irresponsible men as she watched her click them off on her small fingers. She would hold her anger in check until she helped the girl find her idiotic uncles and then she'd be giving them a piece of her mind.

Olivia was fake smiling herself into the tiled floor of the store. "Well they couldn't have gotten far angel, let's see if we can find them." Little Claire took her hand as they both stood up and started walking around the store.

Olivia was pulled from her murderous thoughts when she felt a tug on the hip of her jeans. Her eyes dropped down and watched as the little girl pointed at three overly tall men standing at the magazine racks; pacing like a caged animal in front of them was an equally tall man who was RED in the face and looked as if he was about to blow his stack.

Olivia fixed a serious look on her face as she approached the four men. "Excuse me is someone missing a little girl?"

The pacing caged animal spun around. "What business is it of yours?" He practically snarled at her.

She was going to try and be nice but with the response. Nice just wasn't in her vocabulary at that point. With a raised eyebrow and a scowl now on her face she took a deep breath. "I'm not sure who you think you're talking to buddy. I found a little girl CRYING down the aisle I was in and said she was looking for her uncle's. Now I can't assume you're one of them, but I really hope you're not because anyone who would leave a little girl in a grocery store ALONE to possibly get KIDNAPPED needs to have his BALLS removed with a pair of toenail clippers!"

She watched as they flinched at the mention of removing their balls with toenail clippers. Any man within hearing radius should've flinched at that. She noticed the one who snapped at her flinched even harder at the mention of the little girl being kidnapped.

Olivia looked down and watched as little Claire stepped out from behind her and smiled up at the big goon, who practically melted when he looked down and saw her standing there. He squatted down as she squealed and ran and jumped into his arms. It almost warmed her heart to watch as he held onto the little girl as if his life depended on it. He planted a couple of kisses on her cheeks.

Livy turned her eyes to who she assumed were the three uncles in question. "Are you three responsible for losing that little girl?" The three guilty parties all nodded fully admitting their guilt. Olivia shook her head. "How in the world can you three be so ridiculous as to lose a little girl? There are three of you so three pairs of eyes should've been on her at ALL TIMES! Instead you were distracted by what I have no idea. If you're luck you might actually walk away with your heads still attached to your bodies. If it was me you would NOT be so fortunate.

A throat cleared behind her as she turned around the gentleman who snapped at her a few moments ago had the little girl settled on his hip and her head was softly resting on his shoulder as if it were the most natural thing in the world. "I'm sorry for snapping at you. I was slightly pissed off at them for losing Claire. Thank you for helping her find us. I will be dealing with them once we get back to the house. I'm Quil Ateara by the way." He promised as he growled out the last part.

Olivia smiled softly. "It's nice to meet you Quil. I'm Olivia Sutton. Normally anyone who spoke that way to me would be holding their head in their hands. But given the circumstances I think I can forgive you."

"Olivia thank you for helping me find my uncles." Claire smiled sweetly.

"Oh you're quite welcome sweetie. I was glad I could help."

Claire smiled up at her carrier and poked out her bottom lip. "Why don't we invite Olivia to the bonfire tonight Quilly?"

Olivia couldn't keep the smirk off her face for the nick name that Claire used. She clearly had Quil wrapped around her little finger. However they were related, he looked at her with love and adoration. Clearly they had a strange tie to each other, but if anyone saw it, no one said anything.

Quil chuckled. "Absolutely Claire bear. Olivia we're going to be having a bonfire on the beach tonight. You're more than welcome to come along if you'd like. The elders of the tribal council are going to tell the stories of the legends. And you can meet the rest of our friends and family."

Olivia saw the pout on Claire's face and already KNEW there wasn't much she couldn't get. She was sweet and well mannered. But knew how to whip out that puppy pout when she REALLY wanted something. This was why Olivia knew she couldn't even try to say no to the invite. "Actually I'm already going; my brother's fiancé invited me. So I guess I will see you there."

They stood and talked for a few minutes and Quil let Olivia know what time every one was meeting and where on the beach they would be meeting. Quil had Olivia and Claire both laughing with his antics.

Suddenly a booming voice came from behind both Quil and Olivia. "What the hell is going on with the three idiots Quil did they ever find Claire?" The voice was deep and growled out. Olivia noticed out of the corner of her eye as the three irresponsible uncles all jumped and looked even guiltier than they had when Olivia had half ass yelled at them.

Claire jumped in Quil's arms as she covered her ears with her hands. "Uh oh, Uncle Paulie is here, you guys are really gonna get it now."

Olivia smirked as Quil chuckled. "Yea Uncle Paulie, actually Claire Bear made a friend who helped her locate me instead of me having to shred the three morons."

Paul smirked as he looked down at the lady who was talking with Claire and Quil as soon as she looked up at him and smiled, his eyes locked with her and abruptly he couldn't move. He was completely paralyzed from the waist down. Her beautiful eyes and her scent and HOLY SHIT! HE JUST IMPRINTED!

Someone behind Olivia broke the silence. "No way! Paul's shackled now."

Paul laughed nervously. "Uh, I better get going. Glad you found pipsqueak."

Olivia watched as he walked over and pressed a kiss on Claire's cheek and then took off out of the store.

Quil glared at the guilty uncles. "You three get going. Paul will dish out the punishments once you get back to the garage. Olivia we'll see you tonight at the bonfire."

Olivia giggled. "Okay. See you tonight." She almost felt bad for the guilty uncles, but then again, definitely not. Thought Uncle Paulie was damn good looking and she couldn't get him off her mind as she finished up her grocery shopping.

On the way back to the house, Olivia told Emily about the little girl and Emily nearly blew her stack, come to find out Claire was Emily's niece. She cussed under her breath a few times as she growled about telling Sam what happened.

The boys were definitely going to hear it from Sam now.


	4. Ch 4 Jokes & Bonfire

**Chapter 4** – Jokes & Bonfire

Olivia helped Emily finish unpacking all the groceries as they made themselves some tuna fish sandwiches for lunch. Once the two girls ate the sliding glass door off the kitchen slid open as Jacob, Sam, Embry and Jared walked through chuckling.

Emily raised her eyebrow towards the guys with her hands firmly planted on her hips. A smile broken out on her face; when Sam stepped up and softly kissed her lips and then placed a few feather kisses on the scarred side of her face. "Did you hear what your boys did today at the store?"

Sam chuckled. "Oh yea, Paul is taking care of the punishment and Leah is helping."

Emily cringed. "Lord, what are those two doing to the culprits?"

Jared grinned. "They are making each of them do a shift for Quil and another shift for Claire. Not to mention they are also being forced to wear dresses and go to Claire's school as show and tell life size Barbie dolls."

Emily and Olivia got the giggles immediately as they leaned against each other trying to calm themselves down. Emily instructed the guys to load up the food for the bonfire into the back of Sam's pick up. Once that object was complete, Emily, Sam and Olivia hopped in the cab and the boys got in the bed of the truck as they took off for the beach.

Once they got there, Olivia and the guys helped unload the truck for Emily as Sam started the grill. The sun was just setting and the ocean started to look as though it was flowing lava. Indigo blue eyes searched the sand as she stepped onto the beach. Olivia wasn't sure who she was supposed to see.

"OLIVIA!" A voice squealed.

That voice was awfully familiar. Olivia's eyes landed on the little girl who had captured her heart and interest earlier at the grocery store. Olivia couldn't stop the smile that adorned her lips as she squatted down and caught Claire as the little girl practically ran her over. Olivia dramatically wrapped her arms around Claire as she rolled back into the sand as she squeezed the little girl. She listened to her giggles as they echoed out through the night air.

Paul had been tossing a football back and forth with a few of his pack brothers, when he hear Claire practically scream bloody murder, his dark eyes wondered over to what Claire was yelling about and couldn't help the smirk that came to his face when he saw his imprint and the way she had received Claire in the sand.

Quil chuckled as he walked over and helped Olivia stand up. "Glad you could make it Olivia." Reaching down and hoisted Claire into his arms. Claire wrapped her arms around Quil's neck and kissed his cheeks.

Jake smirked. "Why don't you go introduce Claire's savior to Emily, I'm sure she'll be grateful to anyone who helped her niece the way she did."

Olivia quirked an eyebrow at Jake as he just smirked and shook his head when Quil turned away from them. She knew he was up to something. Olivia winked as she caught on. "Well, I knew I couldn't turn down your wonderful invitation." Olivia joked. Claire's pout could bring grown men to their knees, so definitely no way she could say no.

Quil chortled. "It was Claire Bears pout wasn't it? You can admit it; she's got a good handle on it. She can practically get anything from her uncle's with that pout of hers."

Olivia giggled as she nodded. "Okay you totally got me. I don't know how anyone could deny her anything with her pout."

"They can't." Claire giggled out.

Olivia and Quil looked at each other and couldn't help laughing as Olivia followed Quil over to where most everyone was standing. Quil gently placed Claire on her feet as she walked over and plopped down on a blanket. "Olivia this is Emily Uley, she's Claire's aunt. Em, this is Olivia the girl who found Claire Bear when the three morons lost her in the store."

"Quil…" Emily giggled. "Olivia is Sam's little sister, I already met her. She's going to be staying with us for a while." Emily shook her head at Quil as he glared at Jake and Embry who were laughing across the fire pit. "But I'm glad someone nice found her and helped her find her uncle's."

Olivia giggled. "No problem. I would think if I had a niece or a daughter out there who was lost someone would help her find her way back me or someone who knows me."

Quil growled when he looked over and saw Jake and Embry chuckling. "JERKS!" He ran towards his friends charging them, as both Jake and Embry hauled ass into the trees.

Emily giggled. "I love how they all just mess with each other on a daily basis."

Claire rolled her eyes. "Grown up and still immature." Emily and Olivia couldn't hold in their giggles at Claries dramatics.

Olivia watched as the three guys who had gotten into trouble, were making a fire pit and also gathering driftwood. Emily took Olivia around and introduced her to everyone else. Olivia sat on the same blanket with Quil and Claire on the insistence of Claire. Claire threatened to bust out the pout if she didn't join them on their blanket. She watched as a gentleman in a wheel chair was brought to the bonfire. She later learned that he was Jacob Black's father, Billy. He was the one responsible for telling the tribes legends. Olivia could just tell when he spoke or if he had something to say everyone would listen; no questions asked. He was definitely a wise man and clearly head of the tribal council.

Olivia sat quietly as she listened to the stories of the tribe's legends. They were completely mesmerizing. She hadn't heard the legends in years. Not since before her mother had taken her away. Once they were finished, Emily walked Olivia over to Billy and introduced the two of them. She walked over to the water's edge as she looked out at the ocean. A throat cleared behind her as she turned and saw Paul standing there.

"So are you tired; because you've been running through my mind all day?" Paul chuckled out.

Olivia quirked an eyebrow at him as she groaned. "Wow that was lame, even for someone as cute as you."

"Yea but you still think I'm cute so that has to count for something right?" Paul pointed out impishly.

"Sure it counts for something; very little."

Paul touched his chest in mock hurt. "You wound me."

"Somehow I don't think that this is the first time you've been wounded Uncle Paulie." Olivia pointed out as she turned and walked back over to the bonfire.

Paul was standing on the beach looking out at the water; everyone was still talking and getting to know his imprint. He felt someone tug on his cut off shorts. Paul smirked he only knew of one person who did that. His eyes turned down and found the smiling face of Claire looking back up at him.

Paul squatted down to be at Claire's level. "What's up pipsqueak?"

Claire stood quiet for a moment. "Your special wolf girl doesn't seem impressed by you."

Paul shook his head. "Well, I wasn't trying to be impressive. I was being stupid with her."

A sad look came over Claire's face. "I don't understand Uncle Paulie. Can't you see how beautiful she is and how much she is like you? Did you hear what she said to Uncle Brady, Uncle Collin and Uncle Seth? It was so cool. I mean I can't repeat what she said, but even Quilly flinched at her words. She just reminds me of you. She's completely perfect for you and you're over here being stupid with her and you're going to mess everything up with her."

Paul couldn't help the smile that stretched across his face. "Pipsqueak, are you sure you're only nine and not forty? How could you possibly know if she is perfect for me?"

Claire giggled as she leaned against her uncle as his arm went around her and lifted her into his arms. "I'm only nine. And I just know she's perfect for you. I can feel it. She's your perfect wolf girl if you only gave her half a chance."

Paul couldn't help chuckling. She really was smarter than the average nine year old. Maybe she had an old soul and that's why she'd been chosen as Quil's imprint. He shook his head as he felt Claire laid her head on his shoulder.

How could he possibly explain to little Claire that he wasn't ready to imprint? He wanted to be free to date whoever he wanted and have sex with whoever he wanted. He didn't want to be tied down to anyone and certainly not at sixteen. Fuck that bullshit. He would just continue the way he was going.


	5. Ch 5 Spare Room With A View

**Chapter 5** – Spare Room With A View

The following day, Paul walked into Sam and Emily's as he sat down at the table he felt Emily pat his shoulder sweetly. "How do you feel about imprinting on Sam's sister?"

Paul groaned. "Emily, I only imprinted it's not life or death. Besides she's a complete stranger. To me she's some half paleface named Olivia. Though Claire seems to like her a lot."

Emily crinkled her nose as she giggled. "Paul! That's Sam's sister, she's just as much a Quileute as he is. And I know it's not life or death Paul. But you know as well as I do what kind of effect imprinting has had on your brothers and even Leah and Embry, since they imprinted on each other."

Paul scoffed. "I'm not whipped like my brothers either. They are a bunch of pussies." Paul didn't see it coming but felt it as Emily smacked the back of his head with a wooden spoon. Paul couldn't stop the smirk. "You know that didn't hurt right?" Yup he got another smack in the back of his head for his smart mouth.

Paul turned and looked at Emily with the same smirk on his lips. "I'm sorry Em; I'm not going to be the same way as my pack brothers or friggen Leah. I'm nothing like them and you know that. I haven't been like them since the beginning. I will never be like them. My whole life is not this rez or the people on it. It might be my job, but it's not my life."

Emily frowned. "So what are you going to do about the imprint; because clearly you don't want to have anything to do with your own imprint? What if she needs you? What if she needs you and you're not there?"

Paul's eyes turned down towards the floor. "I don't even know her Emily. I don't know anything about her. How the hell am I supposed to build a lifetime with someone I don't even know?"

Emily shook her head as she frowned at him. "You're never going to know if you don't at least make an effort. I realize you never wanted to imprint because you want to be this big playboy and you like having multiple girlfriends or fuck buddies or whatever it is you want or don't want in your life. But she is your imprint. You've got an obligation to protect her even if you do get a girlfriend you're responsible for the protection of your imprint no matter what. You don't know her, just like she doesn't know you. And you never will if you don't even try for more than three seconds."

Paul rolled his eyes dramatically. "I realize I have to protect her Em. But I'm not going to fall at her feet like she's my world or something, it would be complete bullshit. And she would probably think I was some fucking ass kissing idiot. I'm not going to waste all my time on her. She's just some random paleface." Paul stood from the table and went towards the front door. "I'll be back for dinner. I'm going to go patrol for a while and go check on my mom."

Emily nodded as she watched Paul walk out the door.

Olivia was sitting at the top of the stairs and had heard the whole conversation between Emily and Paul. What was imprinting? And why would she need protection from Paul? She could protect herself a long as Hillary stayed out of her life. When she heard the door open and close she sighed to herself as she stood and went back into her room. What kind of pack were they talking about? It wasn't any of her business, if Sam wanted her to know he would tell her.

Some random half paleface; is that what people really thought of her? The only think was Hillary was not a paleface she was from the Makah reservation, so technically Olivia and Sam were only half Quileute, but one hundred percent Native American. She wasn't sure if she should be offended by Paul calling her a half paleface or not. He didn't even know her and he was already being a jerk. Not that she should expect anything less. She rolled her eyes and promised herself she wouldn't let him get to her. Him and his lame ass comments; forget him.

Emily heard a clicking tongue as she looked down and saw her niece Claire standing next to her with her arms crossed over her small chest as she was shaking her head negatively. Emily smirked as she continued to look down at her niece. "What Claire?"

Claire made a face. "Uncle Paulie seems to be the dense one. Why would he mess stuff up with his special wolf girl?"

Emily smirked at her niece. Sometimes she was Nine going on thirty. "Uncle Paul is extremely opinionated. He thinks he's always right all the time and that everyone else is wrong."

"Yea, but Olivia is his special wolf girl. Aunt Emily you've seen her; she's as beautiful as you are. And Uncle Paulie would see it too if he wasn't being so stubborn, like always." Claire expressed seriously.

Emily held in the giggle, she could tell Claire was being completely honest and really wanted to confront Paul about the situation, but she wouldn't because she understood it was grown-up business. "It's okay Claire. Paul will come around, but he just needs a little time."

Claire's beautiful face held a scowl as she turned and walked towards the living room. Quil walked by her as he stopped and kissed the top of her head. Quil couldn't hold back the chuckle at the look on her face he looked over at Emily and poked a thumb over his shoulder. "What's up with her?"

Emily giggled. "She's just now realizing how stubborn Paul really is. She's upset I think because Paul's not more into his special wolf girl."

Quil shrugged his shoulders as he nodded. "Yea well, no one is more stubborn than Uncle Paulie." Quil chuckled again at the name Claire always called Paul.

Emily giggled. "She'll get used to it." She was pretty sure no one else would get away with calling Paul, Uncle Paulie but Claire. Clearly it didn't bother him a bit when she said it. Though he had growled at a few of the younger guys in the pack when they had let it slip.

Emily heard Sam walking around upstairs, he had been pacing all morning. She jogged upstairs and closed the bedroom door behind her as she stepped into his path and smiled softly when he stopped directly in front of her. She cupped his overly warm cheeks in her cool hands as she pressed her lips to his. "Whatever has you up here pacing a hole into my bedroom rug; you know you can talk to me about it."

Sam swallowed hard as he nodded. "We have a small problem on our hands and I'm not talking about Paul wanting to ignore the imprint with Livy." He sighed heavily as he ran his hands through his shortly cropped black hair as he sat on the edge of the bed.

Sam watched as Emily walked over and sat next to him and took his hand into both of hers. "Whatever it is we will handle it together. I've come this far with you. I plan on being here for a thousand more obstacles." Emily confessed and Sam knew she was telling the truth.

Sam frowned. "Somehow I don't know how we're going to do this. Hillary called again. She said Livy could stay here for the summer; Hillary is going to come and get Olivia and take her back to Chicago but when she starts her junior year of high school. Em, I can't let her take Olivia back. I fear if she leaves with Hillary one of two things will happen; either Olivia is going to end up dead or she's going to wind up in prison for killing someone."

Emily's eyes widened at Sam's words. There was no way that sweet girl would be responsible for hurting anyone. She watched as Sam shook his head negatively at her. "Sam…" His named was whispered from her lips as her frown suddenly matched his.

Sam shook his head again. "Hillary was practically pimping Olivia on dinner dates with men Hillary's own age for money. She then proceeded to sell Olivia's virginity to the highest bidder online; at which point Olivia packed her bags and came here, before the bidder had a chance to get a hold of her. Even if it takes the VERY last breath in my body I will keep Olivia from going back to Chicago with that crazy woman. I don't care if she is our mother. I refuse allow my sister to be subjected to her any longer."

Emily nodded. "Sam I love you and if we need to get a lawyer and help in her getting emancipated then that's exactly what we'll do. She can live here for the rest of her life, that spare room isn't a spare room anymore it's her room. She is the only family you have left that you care about and she will always be welcome here."

Sam shook his head. "She's not the only family. I have you as well. We are getting married as soon as possible. I want you to be my wife Em; I'm going to love you forever. Please make sure you don't let slip that you know what Hillary did to Olivia. I had to talk to you about it. Keeping it bottled up wasn't helping me on patrol. I've been snapping at the boys left and right and getting this all out helped."

Emily nodded as she stood and kissed Sam's lips softly. "C'mon you can help me start dinner. The boys will be here in a couple of hours."

Sam nodded as he let Emily take his hand and lead him back downstairs and into the kitchen where he sat and peeled potatoes for the love of his life. Hell he'd stand on his head and peel them if she wanted.


	6. Ch 6 Fifteen Seconds

Chapter 6 – Fifteen Seconds

Why oh why did he have to look so good?

Standing at the top of the cliff in all his half naked glory; his muscles practically rippling down his body as his chest was rising and falling.

Olivia already knew it didn't matter how bad of a reputation Paul Lahote had, she was falling for him. They'd had a few minor ten word conversations; they weren't extravagant but they weren't mind bending either. His smooth deep voice gave her the shivers, which she hid exceptionally well. If he only knew his voice made her go mushy inside; he would use it to his advantage more often.

Olivia had officially been in La Push for a month and at every Bonfire or Rez get together Paul would bring a different girl each time; never the same girl twice and sometimes even taking one home due to curfew in the middle of the event and bringing yet a different one in the first ones place.

Olivia was good at hiding her feelings on the outside. She could tell by the way the girl batted her eyelashes she was trying too hard to get his attention and the way he ignored them they were just nameless faces who fulfilled one driving desire in him. The need to get laid every which way he possibly could.

She'd found herself becoming friends fast with Kim, Jared's girlfriend and Marina, Jake's girlfriend. They were both such sweet girls.

Olivia felt like she was being kept in the dark about something, but she just couldn't put her finger on it. She was still trying to figure out what imprinting was. She was still also trying to figure out why every time she got around Paul her knees were weak. He would flirt with her and she would roll her eyes and act disgusted as if he had no effect on her, but once she turned her back to him and walked away, she would have to learn how to breathe all over again.

Which brought her back to the present moment; Olivia was lying in the sand as the very rarely shown sun shined brightly above her at the beach. Kim and Marina as the guys were standing on top of a fifty foot cliff diving off with Sam at the helm.

Some random girl was falling out of her bathing suit top and her too small bikini bottoms were disappearing up her rear-end as if her ass suddenly got hungry and began munching away; she was annoying as she giggled and waved like a brainless idiot at Paul before he jumped. He never acknowledged her for a second.

Olivia rolled her eyes and shook her head along with Kim and Marina. She stood from the sand as she brushed herself off and walked down to the water's edge, letting the cool water cover her bare feet as she sat down. Someone cleared their throat behind her as she turned and saw Seth standing there.

Paul had taken his turn and jumped and once he emerged from the water. Joanna uh – Jaime uh – Jenny damn it; whatever her name was came bouncing up to him and pulled him off to the large rocks and they proceeded to have a nice make out session. He kept his back against the rock, his hands planted on her ass and his eyes opened as he watched as the pup approached his imprint.

"Hey." Seth said shyly as he saddled up next to her in the sand. Seth's warm brown eyes shined brightly from the unusually sunny sky. "You're falling for him aren't you?"

Olivia's eyebrows shot up as she looked towards her energetic friend. "Do what?"

Seth chuckled. "Paul…You're falling for him. Which is okay all the girls like him."

Seth was a year younger then everyone and Leah's little brother. He had the most interesting attitude of anyone she'd ever seen. No matter what was going on or how little sleep he looked like he got he was always smiling and ALWAYS in a good mood. And he was just about the sweetest thing she had ever met in her sixteen years of life.

Olivia shrugged her shoulders. "I don't see what's so special about him just because more than half the female population has to throw themselves at him. It's undignified to give attention to someone who clearly has no interest in you. Paul's only interest is in his own self gratification."

Seth couldn't stop the laughter that burst out of his mouth as he fell back into the sand with his chortles. "That's Paul in a nutshell. I'm with you I don't see what's so special about him either. Whatever it is I wish I had it."

Olivia shook her head. "No you don't. Seth you're too sweet to ever be like Paul. You're nothing like him and you should stay that way. I could see some cute girl falling in love with you for all the right reasons and you guys would live happily ever after. If you turn into Paul you'll never know happiness until you've been hurt by someone who you hurt."

Seth frowned. "Do you really think that will happen to him? That he won't find true love until he's been hurt?"

Olivia nodded. "More than likely; I mean you've seen the girls he dates. He changes girlfriends more than changes his underwear. One of these days he's going to hurt one of them and then afterwards he'll find something he liked about them and try to go back and she won't want to have anything to do with him. They will boot him out of their life faster than he did them. Besides I don't know anyone who believes in true love anymore. It's overrated and someone is always bound to get hurt for some stupid reason or another. I've been hurt enough in my life I don't need anything or anyone else in my life to cause me pain."

Seth's sorrow filled eyes watched as Olivia stood from the sand as she adjusted her board shorts and walked off down the beach.

She wrapped her arms around herself as she walked. She knew it was stupid but she actually missed Hillary. No matter what her idiotic mother had put her through; Hillary was still her mom. Of course the more she thought of Hillary the more she felt sick to her stomach at the things she'd done for the past six months. It wasn't normal and definitely not okay to treat your child like a grown man's rag doll.

Olivia felt a hot hand on her upper arm as she was spun around to face the intense onyx eyes of none other than Paul Lahote. He wasn't saying anything and she couldn't find her tongue as she was trying to pull her arm out of his grasp; only he wasn't letting go and his hand was tightening to keep a hold of her. "What do you want Paul?"

"I change girlfriends more than I change my underwear? You sure you don't want to be one of the girls I change too?" Paul snapped.

"I'm not a piece of clothing to be worn and thrown away so I'll pass but thanks for the offer. Now let go of my arm." Olivia was annoyed. How dare he come up and put his hands on her like she was his property.

"I think that's your problem. You and every other girl who I don't show the least bit interest in you get jealous and talk shit. I think secretly deep down inside you want me to give you the same offer I give every other girl; the ride of their life. Just admit it, you want the ride, you need the ride. You can't be happy unless you're on the ride or you're not happy because you weren't offered it." Paul spat out cockily.

Olivia cocked her head to one side. "The ride of my life; I don't consider fifteen seconds the ride of my life Paul. I don't think anyone who is with you and shares your fifteen seconds of glory the ride of their life either. And I don't get jealous of brainless bimbos who are sluts for your fifteen seconds. When you can last longer than fifteen seconds then you might have some kind of argument, but until then LET GO OF MY GOD DAMN ARM!"

Paul suddenly jerked Olivia against his body as he crushed his lips to hers. Olivia was in a complete state of shock as she brought her hand up and dug her fingernails into Paul's tan cheeks and yanked down as hard as she could.

Paul growled and shoved her away from him as hard as he could as he growled out. His hands flying to the area burning on his face, he looked down at his hands and he was bleeding. The little bitch actually made him bleed. "You little jealous bitch."

Olivia had stumbled and fell back into the sand. "Maybe next time you'll think before you touch someone without their permission."

Olivia stood up and turned walking away from Paul and headed back to Sam and Emily's. Once she went through the trees she jumped as she heard a wolf howl in the distance. La Push was just a strange damn place.


	7. Ch 7 Grumpy Paul

**Chapter 7** – Grumpy Paul

He was furious; extremely furious. That's exactly what he was. He had been pacing in front of the house as he waited. Apparently Seth had witnessed an exchange between Paul and Livy and it wasn't pretty. Sam practically scared Seth into phasing and showing him what he'd seen. Sam was so pissed off at Paul he couldn't see straight. He had night patrol this week, but he was waiting for Paul to show up for dinner. He was biding his time until that little mother fu-. "Sam."

Emily's sweet voice broke through his thoughts as he turned his attention to her. She walked down the porch steps and over to him as she handed him a cup of coffee. Sam leaned down and kissed her lips softly as he wrapped his free arm around her waist bringing her closer to him.

Emily's softly touched Sam's bare chest and rubbed it lovingly. "Please don't be too hard on Paul. I know Livy is your sister, but she handled herself excellent with him. And he's having a hard time with the whole imprinting. Give him a warning and you can even yell as loud as you want too."

Sam kissed the top of her head. "You know you're way too nice to these boys. They have to be held accountable for everything they do."

Emily giggled as she buried her face in Sam's chest, before turning her almond shaped brown eyes up to her fiancé. "I know. What can I say? They are just as much my boys as they are in the pack and you know it."

Sam nodded. She was the pack's den mother, the boys constantly came to her with problems that needed a woman's touch and she was always more than willing to give them answers to any questions they asked her. Sam smelled and then heard Paul as he emerged from the tree line with his shorts hanging off his hips. Sam gave Emily a look as he jerked his head towards the house, silently telling her to go inside.

Emily nodded as she pushed up on her toes and kissed his lips softly, as she turned and walked back into the house.

Sam growled audibly as he grabbed the back of Paul's neck and dragged him back into the tree line as he shoved him into a tree trunk.

Paul's shoulder made an indent on the tree as Paul growled out. "Damn it Sam what is going on?"

Paul started to stand up with his chest puffed out when Sam placed both of his hands on Paul's chest and shoved him as hard as he could back into the same tree trunk. "Don't move a damn muscle Paul." Sam growled out. "I want to know what the hell you was thinking when you decided to put your filthy paws on my little sister?"

Paul started to move again when Sam shoved him back into the tree. "Actually no I want to know what gave you the right to think it was okay to even touch my sister let alone what you did to her on the beach. I'm warning you right now. You might want to ignore the imprint because you're having too much fun being a playboy, but don't you ever touch her again. She's been through quite enough the last few months without having to contend with a foul tempered werewolf and his shitty attitude. If I hear of you doing anything to her like what you did today; you're going to pray a vampire bites you before I can get to you."

Paul growled lowly in his chest.

Sam glared at Paul. "Don't. Don't even think about it Paul. You are in the wrong. Like I said I know you're having too much fun being this werewolf bad boy playboy for the girls, but what you did to Livy was ridiculous. I don't care what she said to you either. I know what you did." Sam sighed heavily. "I'm going on patrol." Sam turned and jogged further into the trees before he phased and took off.

Paul grumbled under his breath as he walked back to the house and went inside. Emily smirked at him as Paul quirked an eyebrow at her as he sat down at the table. "He wasn't too rough, but he definitely had his fair share of threats he spat at me. I'll have to assume you had something to do with that. Thanks Em."

Emily smiled softly as she leaned over and kissed the top of his head. "Don't thank me too much. If it happens again, you know I won't be able to stop whatever Sam does to you. I'm not sure why you feel the need to be so destructive around your imprint. She hasn't done anything to you and I know you enjoy being free, but eventually you're going to want to be around her, but by the time you're ready she may not want anything to do with you."

Paul sighed heavily. "I don't know what I want Emily. I love my freedom, but I'm starting to feel the pull. She's only been here a month and I don't even know what to feel for her. I know she's Sam's sister, but I don't know anything about her."

Emily rolled her eyes as she gave him the 'duh' look. "That's because you've been too busy with all those other girls who aren't your imprint and you've also spent all your time trying to ignore her and trying to pretend she doesn't exist; that you've not even tried having a normal conversation with her. And I'm not talking about those cheesy pick up lines and subtly trying to tell her you want in her pants rather than just trying to be nice. Ever think of asking her just one simple question?"

Paul scoffed. "And what question would that be?"

Both of Emily's eyebrows shot up. "How is your day? How do you like La Push so far? Would you like to go for a walk? Would you like to go to the beach or a movie or breakfast lunch or dinner? Don't you think any of those questions are suitable for her? I'm pretty sure whatever question you ask her she'd be willing to answer. And no, do not ask her if she's a virgin. Just because you're cute, doesn't mean she'll think that question is adorable. For once Paul act like the gentleman I know you are instead of the little shit everyone else has seen."

Paul shrugged. "I can only go with what I know Em. I'm not Jake or Jared or any of the other guys. You know I'm different. I know I'm different. I'm not going to pretend to be something I'm not. I can try making small talk with her, but I'm not saying anything good is going to come from just a question."

Emily shook her head as she set a plate of food down in front of him. "So stubborn..." Emily's head snapped up when Jared, Quil and Embry walked through the front door. "Hey boys go ahead and sit down I'll make your plates." A round of 'yes Emily's' came from them as they all sat at the kitchen table.

"Emily!" Olivia's voice was heard calling downstairs.

Emily giggled. "Yes ma'am." As she answered back from the bottom of the stairs.

Olivia jogged down the stairs and stopped just in front of Emily. "Do you know where my jean skirt is? I can't find it anywhere."

Emily couldn't stop the giggles again. "Yes. I made sure it was clean for you. It's hanging up in the laundry room and it is dry." Shaking her head when she disappeared in the laundry room; Emily finished plating the boy's food and set their plates in front of them.

Paul was mildly curious why Olivia was looking for a skirt. He nearly lost it when she walked out of the laundry room in the skirt in question. Her long tan legs were bare for his eyes to ogle. He watched as she disappeared upstairs again. Man what the hell was that girl doing to him? He was becoming weak; or maybe not. He couldn't figure it out.

A few minutes later Paul watched as she jogged back down stairs carrying a pair of black boots with her. She had on a black sweater that fit her like a second skin and was snug around her hips, but still let about six inches of the jean skirt show; plus the skirt went to her mid-thigh. It was showing a LOT of naked flesh and suddenly he was completely annoyed that she wasn't wearing that skirt for him. His onyx eyes watched as she pulled one boot on as she laced it up, it went up to her knee and had a two inch heel on it, then watched as she did the same with the other boot.

Jake swallowed the bite of food in his mouth. "Where are you running off tonight all dressed up Livy?"

Olivia smiled softly. "I have a date."

The clanking of forks being dropped on plates echoed in the kitchen.

Jared choked out a cough. "A date; someone we know?"

Livy shook her head as she shrugged her shoulders. "His name is Bryan Foote. Apparently he's going to be a junior with you guys, when school starts up again."

Jake made a face as he nodded. "Yea I know him. He's a nice guy." Of course he was leaving off the fact that ever since junior high Paul and Bryan were in constant competition with one another. Jake shook his head when she watched Paul's eyes nearly pop out of their sockets. This was not going to go over well with Paul; it wasn't going to go over well at all.

Who the hell did Bryan Foote think he was, asking out his imprint? Paul was subconsciously bouncing his right foot up and down under the kitchen table.

A horn honked outside as Olivia stood and grabbed her purse and advised Emily she'd be back before 11 pm; after which she disappeared out the front door and was gone for the remainder of the evening; leaving the guys in the pack to contend with a grumpy Paul.


	8. Ch 8 What The Hell

**Chapter 8** – What The Hell

Olivia sat next to Bryan in the movie theater. He was so gorgeous. He had tan skin like everyone else and his t-shirt looked as though it was painted on like his jeans. Her indigo eyes scanned his body and watched as he smiled down at her. Her tan cheeks tinged pink slightly when she noticed she was busted for checking him out.

Olivia felt Bryan lace their fingers together as his lips softly brushed her ear. "It's okay to enjoy what you see Livy, believe me I'm enjoying what I see too." Bryan's confession gave her chills as she felt him squeeze her hand. Olivia sighed softly. They sat watching the movie but kept sneaking glances at each other.

Once the movie was over they walked through Port Angeles before they found a restaurant to eat at. Bryan chuckled at some of the stories Olivia was telling about her crazy mother. "So why do you call her Hillary? My mom would kick my ass if I called her Ann." Bryan just had to ask.

Olivia smirked. "Hillary is not the conventional mother. I've called her Hillary since I was ten; when she took me away from La Push. She's not too motherly and she hates being called mom. It makes her cringe literally."

Bryan chuckled. "Wow I can't wait to meet her; or the rest of your family."

Olivia's head snapped up. "You actually want to meet the rest of my family? After you've heard how freaking insane Hillary is? Have you lost your mind?"

"No I swear I haven't." Bryan chuckled as he wiped his mouth. "I want to meet everyone who is important to you."

Olivia shook her head as she looked at him skeptically. "I definitely don't consider Hillary as someone who is important to me. She might be my mother, but like I said she's definitely not motherly."

Bryan paid the check and as he took Olivia's hand in his as they walked over to his truck and he opened the passenger door for her to get in. She couldn't stop thinking about Paul. Bryan was such a nice guy and he was so sweet and such a gentleman. He was built and beautiful and as far as she knew all hers. Or at least until she decided she didn't want to be with him anymore. She honestly didn't see that happening. Obviously Paul didn't want her or he would've asked her out.

Bryan pulled up outside of Sam and Emily's as he got out and walked around to the other side of the truck. He pulled open the passenger side door and took Olivia's hand as she carefully hopped out. They had laughed and talked all the way back to La Push. Bryan walked her up to the front door as he gently pulled her into his arms, as she rested her hands on his biceps; which she never realized until then how big his biceps actually were.

Olivia smiled softly as she looked up into his insanely deep brown eyes; he had flecks of green in his eyes. His full red lips looked soft. She watched as Bryan leaned down and softly captured her lips. There was no spark. She was expecting an electrical spark but it never came. Well he was a great kisser, but it just wasn't what she expected. He didn't take her breath away and her toes definitely didn't curl.

Olivia pulled back as she looked into his captivating eyes and literally couldn't believe she actually felt NOTHING for Bryan. She was highly attracted to him and his lips were professional kissers. Just as she was about to come out of a kissing haze, Bryan's lips attached to hers again. Spark or no spark, she could say without a shadow of a doubt she did enjoy his lips on hers.

As Olivia pulled away from Bryan's addictive lips, he smiled softly down at her. "Good night Olivia."

Olivia returned his smile. "Night Bryan." She watched as he leaned down and kissed her lips again. After which she watched as he walked back to his truck and took off. With a slight smirk Olivia walked through the front door, Emily and Sam were sitting at the table sipping coffee as she closed the door and couldn't help smile.

Emily couldn't stop the giggle as she glanced over at Sam who had a scowl on his handsome face. Emily reached over and gently smacked Sam's chest with the back of her hand. "Stop it."

Sam grumbled. "Do I even want to know what kind of guy this Bryan is? I've heard a good deal about him already from the guys."

Olivia glared at Sam. "It was a date Sam; we got to know each other. It's not like I'm going to marry him tomorrow or something." She rolled her eyes and walked by the living room; where she saw a few of the guys sitting watching sports. She shook her head and walked upstairs. For some reason when the guys were there it was always warmer in the house. She peeled her date clothing off and hung everything up as she grabbed a pair of black shorts and a black tank top.

Onyx eyes watched as she came into the house dreamy eyed. He could feel his whole frame starting to shake. A hand on his shoulder brought his eyes to his best friend.

Jared noticed Paul's shaking when he clamped his hand on his shoulders. "Dude, calm down; it was only one date. Besides it's your own fault; if you would've shown interest in her from the beginning, rather than parading around your 500 pieces of ass harem you'd be the one giving her that look."

Paul glared at no one in particular. "I _hate _Bryan Foote." He growled out.

Jared nodded. "I know man, you need to show her what a dick Bryan Foote really is. She'll never know on her own. She has no idea you two are competitive and he only asked her out because he saw you kiss her and he saw her reaction to it. He's rubbing it in your face and you're letting him get to you."

Paul let out another half growl; half sigh as he stood from the couch and glanced over at Emily and Sam and noticed they were engrossed with their quiet conversation to watch him as he walked up stairs. He could smell her scent as it lingered in the stairwell and then in the hallway, he followed it to the door of her room. He leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. She had to come out eventually; right?

Paul's head snapped to the left when the door finally opened and she walked out.

Olivia stopped in her tracks when she saw _him_ standing there. She suddenly mirrored his image as she crossed her arms over her chest. She watched as his onyx eyes scraped down her body and she abruptly felt self conscious about her sleeping attire she'd chosen as a way to avoid the heat in the house. She could feel herself getting fidgety with his intense eyes looking her up and down.

Paul could feel his eyes doing the 'elevator' with her body. His eyes fell to her feet and he was suddenly aware she had the cutest toes he'd ever seen on a girl. _Where the fuck did that thought come from?_ Her blue toenail polish covered toes matched the tips of her long fingernail. He had a sudden urge for her to dig her fingernails into his arms or back or even on a lighter note run her fingers through his hair. His whole body broke out into a shiver, but kept it hidden well.

"Something I can help you with Mr. Lahote?" Her voice was stern sounding as she stood her ground and kept her arms folded.

Paul shook his head and watched as she rolled her eyes and started to walk past him. His body revolted against him as he reached out and grabbed her upper arm as he turned swiftly and gently pushed her back against the wall next to her bedroom door. Her indigo eye peered up at him. In a ghost of a voice he whispered. "I'm sorry."

She watched as his eyes darted back and forth as if he were trying to memorize her face. His apology didn't fall on deaf ears. She swallowed hard and suddenly couldn't feel her fingers and toes; they were completely numb. Her arms unfolded and dropped down to her sides. She couldn't help but notice how close he actually was as he stood over her. At this point the wall was more than likely holding her up so she wouldn't melt into a puddle at his feet.

When her arms dropped to her sides she seemed to relax completely. Paul couldn't believe what an ass he'd been the whole time she'd been there. Four whole weeks and Jared had been right, he paraded every girl he'd ever screwed around like he was some Ali-Baba with his harem of women. She was probably more than a little disgusted at him. Not that he could really blame her though; he'd brought it on himself.

Paul shuffled his feet as he moved closer to her and put each of his hands against the wall blocking her in as he dipped his head and captured her lips. The kiss earlier was rough and clearly un-enjoyable. Paul was nearly surprised when she responded, her lips moved smoothly against his and when his tongue swiped her lips begging for entrance, they parted as he continued to kiss her; hoping she was enjoying it as much as he was.

Olivia couldn't believe she was allowing Paul to kiss her again. After the fiasco earlier in the day; Paul kissing her was the last thing she had on her mind. But she also couldn't deny that her whole body sparked alive when his lips touched her again. Be it all much gentler than before and definitely much more enjoyable when he wasn't trying to force it on her. She felt his overly warm hands as they gripped her waist and were digging into her side as he felt as though he was shaking slightly. Her fingertips brushed against his biceps and there was just a slight hum under his skin.

As quickly as his lips had been on hers, they had retracted themselves as Paul locked eyes with her and backed away. Her indigo eyes followed him as he retreated down the stairs quickly and she heard the back door clam shut. She touched her fingers to her lips and couldn't help wondering.

What the hell was that all about?


	9. Ch 9 What The Hell Again

**Chapter 9** – What The Hell Again

Another four weeks passed, since Olivia had been in La Push and Paul had been avoiding Olivia like the damn plague. Olivia continued to date Bryan since Paul never went back and still hadn't spoken to her. He wasn't even coming over for breakfast, lunch or dinner with the rest of the guys. She saw him at the bonfires on Friday night and naturally he had a different bimbo each time.

Bryan and Olivia were walking along the beach hand in hand as they laughed and talked back and forth, basically enjoying each other's company. They stopped as Bryan leaned down and captured her lips in a soft kiss.

Onyx eyes watched from the trees as they had started to pull away from each other when Olivia pushed up on her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck. She was definitely enjoying the kiss. _Damn that left a bad taste in his mouth._ Paul snorted as he continued to watch them from a safe distance. He couldn't stand to see her kiss someone else.

He still didn't know why he'd taken off on her four weeks ago when he kissed her. The fact that she had even responded to his kiss the second time around was amazing to him. It was almost as if he was battling his inner demons of either being with one girl forever or just sticking with his playboy status. The wolf inside was being adamant about pushing him towards Olivia. But he was more stubborn than his wolf and it didn't matter who he was with all he ever thought about was Olivia; even if he was having sex with one of his followers, it was still Olivia forever on his brain.

He watched as they kissed until he saw Bryan's hands starting to wonder all over his damn imprint. Paul suddenly remembered why he was spying on his imprint and her – boyfriend. _And there's that bad taste in his mouth again._ Paul emerged from the trees and cleared his throat as he watched his imprint and her – her…whatever; they both jumped apart.

Olivia glared at Paul. It was the first time she'd seen him in weeks and now here he was interrupting her kissing her boyfriend. Her arms folded over her chest. "Something I can help you with Mr. Lahote?"

DAMN IT! Why did she have to look so God damn beautiful when she was being stern with him? And her crossing her arms over her chest meant she was pissed off at him again. Not that he could really blame her. It was his fault. Paul swallowed hard and cleared his throat again. "Sam and Emily told me to come and get you. I'm supposed to bring you back…Alone."

Olivia watched as Paul threw a glare at Bryan when he said the word 'alone'.

Bryan smirked as he looked down at Olivia. "I'll get going, school is starting in a few weeks and I'm starting to condition for football. I'll call you later though." He watched as Olivia smiled softly and nodded in understanding. Bryan leaned down and kissed her lips his eyes opened and looked up at Paul as he smirked a little. As he pulled back he gave Olivia a wink and took off.

Paul started to say something when he watched Olivia roll her eyes and walk off towards Emily and Sam. Paul sighed heavily and followed closely behind her.

"Livy…"

Olivia stopped in her tracks as she looked back at Paul. "No, you do not get to call me Livy, to you its Olivia, Liv or Miss Uley." She snapped at Paul as she turned back and continued towards Emily and Sam's.

Paul groaned. "Fine! Olivia, Liv, Miss Uley. Can you stop please?"

"No, I really don't feel like it." She answered shortly.

"Could you feel like it for a minute please?" Paul asked once more.

Olivia stopped as she turned and looked at him. "You give me one reason why. And saying 'Because you asked' is NOT a viable answer."

Paul opened and closed his mouth several times before he sighed heavily and just shook his head. "Why don't you want to talk to me?"

Olivia glared up at Paul. "Really; there's a million questions in the world you could ask me and you want to really ask me that question?" Olivia combed her fingers through her waist length hair as she scoffed. "Fine, ask a stupid question, I'll ask you one too. "Why did you kiss me and then disappear for four weeks?"

Paul bounced from his heels to the balls of his feet as he shoved his hands into his pockets; as he let out a slow noisy breath. "I'm sorry; what was the question again?"

Olivia rolled her eyes yet again as she growled just under her breath. "Fine act stupid. When you can answer my question then I'll make time to talk with you for exactly sixty seconds. No more, no less. But until then take a long walk off a short pier." She turned her back to him once again and continued to her destination.

Paul sighed heavily as he kicked a mound of sand; wasn't his smartest idea since the wind blew it back into his face. He spent a couple of minutes spitting it out and brushing his shorts and t-shirt off, before he continued to follow Olivia back to Emily and Sam's.

Ten minutes later, Olivia walked through the front door to Emily and Sam's home and stopped in her tracks. A lady was sitting at the kitchen table with Emily and Sam. She was in a two piece dark grey suit. "What's – What's going on Sam?" Olivia had to ask.

Sam cleared his throat when he saw Paul walk in behind him. Sam jerked his head to the side and Paul nodded as he walked into the living room and turned the TV on. Sam walked over as he placed his hand in the middle of Olivia's back and guided her to the kitchen table. "We've run into a small problem and I wasn't sure how to tell you about it, until I was sure there was something I could do."

Olivia let Sam guide her to the table. "What kind of small problem?"

Sam frowned. "Hillary said you could stay for the summer, but that she was going to come and get you and take you back to Chicago to start school again. I told Emily there was no way in hell I would allow her to come and take you back with her. This young lady is Amelia Martin, she's a lawyer and she's going to help you file for emancipation from Hillary. I've talked it over with Emily and we want you to stay with us; for as long as you want or need. I do not under any circumstances want you going back to Hillary. Not after – everything you've already been through because of her."

Olivia blinked as a few silent tears slid down her cheeks as she shook her head. "Sam, I don't want to go back with Hillary. I don't want to ever see her again as long as I live."

Sam heard Olivia's voice crack as he nodded and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him; he kissed the top of her head. "You're not going back there, not unless it's over my dead body."

Paul heard the whole conversation and could only imagine what the hell this Hillary character did to his imprint. He breathed deeply and exhaled heavily trying to keep his temper in check.

Emily grabbed a tissue and handed it to Olivia as she sat on the other side of her and took Livy's hand in both of her own. "That's why Amelia is going to file the necessary paper work. She said because of what Hillary did to you, the judge will rule in your favor. Olivia you're more than welcome here for as long as you need. I know you've only been here for eight short weeks, but you're Sam's sister; I feel like you're my sister too."

Olivia nodded. "Okay, where do I sign?"

Amelia nodded as she pulled out a stack of papers; they had already been filled out and were just waiting for Olivia's signature. Amelia slid the papers over and then a pen and watched as the teenager picked up the pen and began to sign every X that marked the signature needed spots. She wished every runaway had a loving family that would do the same as Emily and Sam. Once the signed documents were secured back into her briefcase she stood from the table. "It will probably take about 3 weeks. I estimate a ninety-seven percent chance of the emancipation being granted. You should definitely get her enrolled in La Push high, so it can show the courts of her responsible nature and loving home life away from her mother."

Sam and Emily both nodded as they watched Amelia leave. "Thank you so much Sam." Olivia whispered as she hugged Sam tightly.

Sam chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her, he reached out and grabbed Emily's wrist and gently pulled her into the hug. "If I can't keep my girls safe who can?"

Emily and Olivia both giggled. Emily looked at Olivia. "You look a bit tired sweetie, why don't you go lay down for a bit and once dinner is ready I'll come up and get you."

Olivia nodded as she headed upstairs. She rounded the corner and came face to chest with Paul. She wasn't sure what to say to him. She wasn't sure she wanted to say anything at all to him.

Paul carefully maneuvered her around and pushed her back against the wall gently. His hand came up and gently pushed some loose hair from her face and forehead as hi onyx eyes locked onto her indigo eyes. Her blue eyes were red rimmed and he knew she'd been crying. He trapped his bottom lip between his teeth as he continued to stare at her. "Please don't cry anymore."

His voice whispered the words to her, but she still heard them. She held her breath as she watched him lean down as he pressed his soft warm red lips to her cheeks just below her eyes. His thumbs carefully rubbed under her eyes and then softly rubbed across her lips. She couldn't find her voice as she continued to watch and feel what he was doing to her. Suddenly his lips pressed against hers.

Olivia responded to his lips. She responded to the kiss, he could feel her lips trembling slightly against his. She was either unsure of the kiss or just shaky from crying. Paul's tongue slipped into the warm recesses of her mouth and caressed her tongue. The wolf inside was working overtime pushing him almost to the point of no return; as in never returning to his playboy status. He had to stop. He had to maintain his playboy He had to stop. He had to stop right now.

Paul practically ripped his lips from Olivia's as she let out a whimper from the loss. She watched as yet again he backed away from her and went downstairs and heard the back door slam shut. Olivia sighed heavily as she went into her room and closed the door.

A wolf howling a few minutes later sent shivers down her spine.

What the hell was that again?


	10. Ch 10 Runaway Story

**Chapter 10** – Runaway Story

The days started to fly by and soon it had been 3 weeks, since Olivia's paperwork had been filed for emancipation. Sam got a call from Amelia and was told Olivia would have to go before the judge and answer any questions that he might ask. Now all he had to do was tell Livy.

Olivia sat at the kitchen table as she ate dinner with the other guys. Bryan was at football practice. School for everyone was starting in two weeks. Olivia had been enrolled and was ready for a change.

Sam cleared his throat. "Livy, I meant to tell you Amelia called earlier and the judge would like to meet with you."

The air in the kitchen changed. The guys stopped eating, which was unusual; they never stopped eating for nothing. They all looked over at Olivia as she frowned. It was the first time any of them had seen her frown. They all watched as she stood and walked out the back door.

All their eyes turned to Sam and he just shook his head negatively. "Leave her be."

A few minutes later the front door opened and Paul walked through it. He walked into the kitchen and looked around and his eyes settled on an empty chair next to Sam. "Where's Olivia?"

Quil cleared his throat as he caught Paul's attention and jetted his eyes towards the back door. Paul looked at Sam. "What's happened Sam?"

Sam sighed heavily. "The judge wants to question her about her emancipation papers."

Paul frowned deeply. "What happened to Olivia Sam?"

"That is not for me to tell you Paul. She's your imprint and if you took an interest in her for more than five seconds, she might actually trust you enough to tell you what happened. She might actually be inclined to tell you something about herself."

Paul's frown deepened. "That's easier said than done."

Sam pushed away from the table as he stood up. "Actually it's not that difficult at all. She's your damn imprint. Everyone in this room knows how much your wolf needs and wants and LONGS to be with her, but you are so adamant and stubborn about giving up your playboy status. You're hurting her as much as you're hurting yourself. And it's completely ridiculous."

"Sam." Emily ghostly whispered. "I'm sure things feel different for the guys. You already know Paul is nothing like the guys. Just like Jake isn't either. You have several different personalities and several different people. None of them are the same."

Sam shook his head. "I can't tell you what to do Paul. She's my baby sister, but she's not been a baby for a long time. My sister had to grow up fast when our mother forced her to leave La Push. Our mother had never been the motherly type and once I turned 16 and phased our father took off. The truth of the matter is our parents should never have got married and should've never been parents. I just know you need to stop this ridiculous bullshit."

Paul growled slightly. "I know what I'm doing to her and myself. Don't you think I can feel it? I feel it every damn day, but I can't force myself to do something. And I'm not about to let you or anyone else force me to do anything. I don't give a shit if you are the alpha or if it was Jake. No one makes decisions in my life but me." Paul shook his head as he turned and left the house.

Sam turned and looked at Emily when she sighed heavily. "Sam you can't be pushy. You just can't. It has to happen on its own. She's your sister but, she's Paul's imprint. You don't know what's going on in either of their heads and as much crap that Hillary put your sister through already, you're really going to try and make Paul make decisions that are rushed and not that well thought out? You need to just let them be."

Olivia was sitting on the back porch and couldn't help physically jumping when someone walked out and slammed the door. She looked up and angry onyx eyes were looking back at her. She physically jumped again when Paul let out a crazy almost animalistic growl.

Paul didn't mean to scare her; he didn't notice she was sitting on the porch until after he slammed the door and the growl he let out; definitely came out a little rougher than he thought it would. Once their eyes locked it only reminded him of how beautiful she really was and how she was all his; for the taking. If he only took his head out of his ass and did the right thing. "You wanna go for a walk?" He asked with gruff to his voice. He could feel mixed emotions coming from her.

Olivia really didn't answer she could only nod her head. She stood up and fell in step with Paul as they walked into the trees. "I hope you know where you're going because my navigational skills are not active."

Paul chuckled. "Yea I know. Trust me. I won't let anything happen to you; Sam would kill me and put my head on a stake in the front yard to make an example out of me." Paul couldn't remember the last time he laughed. He heard her squeak out a few giggles and he was suddenly aware that was the first time he'd made her laugh. Paul stopped in his tracks as he grabbed Olivia's hand. "How the hell did I make you laugh?"

Olivia opened and closed her mouth a couple of times. "Um, you said something funny? Why else would I have laughed?"

Paul shook his head. "I don't know. That was the first time I ever made you laugh. It sounded so good. You have no idea exactly how good it sounded to me." They began to walk again as Paul steered them towards the beach.

"You're the one who keeps disappearing for weeks after kissing me. I haven't been the one running. Which is actually strange because that's all I've done since I was thirteen was run away." Olivia couldn't believe she just confessed that to Paul.

Paul swallowed. "You're only sixteen, how many times could you have possible run away?"

Olivia smirked. "You mean how many times since I turned sixteen or how many times from thirteen to sixteen. I mean I realize it was only four years, but you might be surprised."

Paul's eyebrows shot up in wonder. "Which number is bigger?"

Olivia couldn't help the giggle at the look on his face. "I've run away about 4 dozen times; might as well say twelve times a year just to be even."

Paul frowned. "So – what brought you to La Push? I know you had to of runaway this time otherwise Sam wouldn't have gotten a lawyer to help file your emancipation papers. Wait, never mind you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Olivia sighed heavily as she combed her fingers through her hair. "You're going to find out eventually. My mother was charging men her own age or older to have dinner with me. Nothing else just dinner and I had no idea she was charging them. I thought it was harmless until I eavesdropped on her one night. The guy handed over a wad of cash and she just thanked him politely and sent him on his way like it was just a business deal. My mother has had gambling issues her whole life. And apparently one night she gambled too much and was in debt for far more than her pay check seemed to cover. So she sold dinner dates with me to pay her debt off."

Paul could feel the fear radiating off of her. He could feel his body vibrating as he tried to keep it together. He watched as she shook her head as if she was trying to get rid of every bad memory her mother caused.

"That's not even the worst part. She went online and created a profile and put my virginity up for bid. Something that was mine to give to whomever I chose and she was selling it to the highest bidder. Some guy came by the house one night while my mother was at work and was trying to lay stake to his claim and I hid from him. He swore up and down he would find me wherever I went. I packed my bags and left that night. 2,500 miles and a few states later; I'm knocking on my brothers front door praying to every God and Buddha I know that he doesn't send me back home."

A deep lowly growl came from Paul's chest as he knew he was failing miserably to keep his temper in check. Olivia watched as he walked a few steps ahead of her as his chest was rising and falling. She watched wide eyed as he reached out and punched the center of a huge tree so hard it slowly crept over and hit the Earth with a deafening _THUD_. Which rattled and vibrated the ground so much, Olivia lost her balance and fell to the ground.

HOW DARE SOMEONE DO THAT TO HIS IMPRINT?

Paul couldn't stop it. It was going to happen. He couldn't runaway and leave Olivia by herself Sam would kill him worse and so much more painfully if he did. He was going to phase in front of Olivia and there was no stopping it. The fire that boiled his blood let the spark go and he felt the familiar zip started at the back of his head and slide right down his spine as his whole body was suddenly covered with silvery fur.

Olivia got her bearings as she looked up and watched as Paul suddenly – transformed into a gigantic wolf. She couldn't believe her eyes as she let out an audible gasp and the wolf spun and looked at her. Spots erupted in the back of her eyes and soon the blackness took over her entire body.


	11. Ch 11 Aftermath Of Phasing

**Chapter 11** – Aftermath Of Phasing

Sam stood glaring at Paul as he stood in the corner of the room with his hands shoved into his pockets. Sam was so pissed he started yelling and all the other guys scattered as Paul stood and took all the yelling face to face with Sam. Paul knew he shouldn't have phased in front of her but he couldn't stop it. For the first ten minutes Paul was there he and Sam were in wolf form arguing outside, while Emily watched over Olivia.

Sam let out a warning growled towards Paul.

"I swear I didn't touch her Sam. We just went for a walk and she told me what her mother did to her. I couldn't stop it Sam. But I swear to God I didn't touch her; I was nowhere near her when I phased." Paul stressed the truth. He honestly hadn't touched her when he phased. He had waited until after he calmed down and then carried her back to Sam and Emily's.

Sam grumbled under his breath. He was brought to silence when Emily smacked his rear end as if he were a five year old child; who in turn made him jump and Paul snicker. "Damn it Em. What was that all about?"

Emily stood up and glared at Sam with her hands planted firmly on her hips. "Don't get snide with me Samuel Uley. Paul has already explained what happened and if you are going to stand there grumbling like a child then I will paddle your behind like one. Stop growling at Paul and stop grumbling under your breath, because you are seriously just taking a mistake and making it into some mission impossible act of terrorism. It's not like he fed Olivia to a vampire. She told him what Hillary did and he reacted as imagine any of the guys would. Get over it."

Emily walked out of Olivia's room and Sam grumbled again. "I HEARD THAT SAM!" Sam groaned audibly and walked out of the room after Emily.

Paul's eyes went from the doorway to the prone body on the bed; as he watched Olivia start to show signs of waking up. Paul walked over and stood next to the bed. He reached out and caressed her cheek. She moved around slightly as her eyes fluttered open. Paul watched with a heavy heart as she looked at him and scrambled to get up and backed her body into the corner of the bed.

Out of nowhere, she started chucking things at him. Paul ducked as a jewelry box came whizzing over his head and hit the wall behind him. Next came a bottle of lotion. She even took her sneakers off and threw them at him one at a time; which he caught both of those. He was fine with her over reacting and freaking out and he was even fine with her throwing shit at him. "I'm not going to hurt you Olivia."

Oh look, a flying high heel. "Get away from me." Her voice was shaky and unsteady. "Please just stay away from me."

Paul threw his hands up as he watched her pick up the other high heel. "Olivia please just let me explain…I'm so sorry I didn't mean to phase in front of you." Paul tried to reason with her.

Olivia threw the matching high heel and it actually hit him in the head; which he simply let out a growl and threw the heel so hard it embedded itself in the wall. Holy shit, how strong was he? Olivia fell back into the corner of the bed again as she rolled herself into a ball with her knees into her chest. "Go away."

Paul could hear her breathing was labored, she was terrified of him. He couldn't help frowning as he backed away. Her words wounded him. They continued to ring in his ears as he watched her tremble from head to toe. "I – I – I didn't mean to scare you Liv. I never meant to scare you." Paul shook his head as he continued to back away from her.

Paul turned and ran from the house. His whole body ached as he phased jumped from the back porch to the ground and ran into the woods.

Emily and Sam returned to Olivia's room as saw Olivia curled up against the corner of the wall on her bed. Emily reached out and gently touched Olivia's arm and she jumped up. Sam frowned. "What's happened Olivia; where's Paul?"

Olivia shook her head. "I told him to leave me alone. Did you know he was a monster?"

Emily's frown matched Sam's. "Livy he's not a monster; he's a Quileute protector. Didn't Hillary ever tell you the legends of the tribe?" Olivia nodded in response to her question as Emily sighed and continued. "Well they are true. Paul, Jared, Seth, Leah, Embry, Quil, Jake and even your own brother, they all make up the Quileute tribe protectors. Everyone involved with them knows the secret."

Sam cleared his throat. "It's the real reason Hillary took you from La Push when you was so young. I started showing signs of phasing and that's when Joshua had to come clean about carrying the wolf gene. He told her the symptoms and why the gene existed and she freaked out. Up until Leah phased we didn't know the gene could be present in females. Hillary said she wasn't going to allow us to turn you into some awful monster with no hope for a future. Dad tried to explain the gene wasn't present in females but she wouldn't even hear it. She took you away and never came back. It killed dad. I think it's why he was such a shitty father to me and wasn't allowed to even talk to you. I'm not even sure why Hillary allowed me and you to continue communicating; but for whatever reason she did."

"So why does the wolf gene exist?" Olivia had to ask. She needed the answers and clearly Sam and Emily were the ones to give them to her.

Olivia sat completely motionless as Sam and Emily both explained the packs reasons for existence. It was all making sense. The wolf howls she heard. The reasons they disappeared as fast as they appeared in the house. The massive amounts of food they ate.

Sam and Emily explained imprinting to Olivia as well; though they made no mention that Paul had imprinted on her. It would be up to him to explain that. It would be his decision, when and if she ever found out. "I'm going to go check on – the guys." Sam informed Emily who nodded in understanding. She knew he was really going to go check on Paul.

Emily knew with Olivia telling him to go away and leave her alone it killed him to walk away, but he would do whatever his imprint asked of him. Emily could only hope the two of them could get themselves settle together. They could only help heal each other.

Sam walked into the trees and phased after shedding his shorts. The guy's voices all came into his head all at once. He weeded through them until he found Paul's and started picking through his head. _'What went on in the room after we walked out Paul?'_

Paul glared at Sam's voice in his head. He just wanted to be left alone to lick his wounds and be left to suffer in peace for a minute. Paul re-played what happened. _'I'm sorry I scared her twice in one day Sam. I didn't mean to. She doesn't want me around. I'll stay away from her now. I'll only go around her for pack meals and school. If she wants me in her life she'd going to have to say something to me.'_

Sam shook his head. _'She's fragile from all the things she's been through since Hillary pulled her away from La Push years ago. And I'm sure she's skittish after what she explained to you as well. I honestly don't blame you. I just know that it is easier for me to blame you than realize she's going to have some kind of issues; she's had nightmares every night she's been here. I know getting her emancipated will help put A LOT of distance between her and Hillary and she'll be able to live her life normally. Or at least as normally as any girl can that's dragged into this pack."_

Paul groaned audible and also in his head. _'Maybe I should just pretend I didn't imprint on her. Just completely forget about it. It wouldn't be easy for me but maybe it would be easier for her. I don't want to be the source of her un-happiness."_

Sam grumbled as he shook his head negatively. _'You already know the both of you are feeling the pull. You, ignoring her for some piece of ass for the last what eight to ten weeks it has to take its toll on her. Not to mention you kissing her and forcing you both to feel something and then neglecting her again. I think if you would've just accepted the imprint when you were supposed to then she wouldn't have freaked out as bad as she did today. And you might actually have some brain cells left after she hit you in the head with that high heel; which you will be fixing her wall.'_

Paul sighed softly. _'You're right. I'm done with the bimbo brigade. From here on out I'll do everything humanly and inhumanly possible to get her to trust me so I can tell her I imprinted on her…Might as well start now to get myself prepared for the fight when that day rolls around.'_

Sam coughed out a chuckle. _'This is why you two are so completely perfect for each other. She's got almost as bad a temper on her as you do.'_

'_Next time could you give me like a warning bark or something? She nearly took my head off with that heel man.' _Paul practically begged.

'_No – no definitely not; it's your responsibility to get to know your imprint. Besides you would've needed something more than a warning bark to be prepared for that. I didn't even see that coming and I know her far better than you.' _Sam loved taunting Paul. It was for Paul's own good. _'This was a good talk. One of the best we ever had without your temper getting the better of you. I trust you with her now. You do what you need to get her to trust you; you've earned it.'_

'_What made you say you trust me now?'_ Paul had to ask. He would die from curiosity if he didn't.

"_Damn bro you were so close to just getting a pat on the back and 'a good dog' praise. But you had to go and fuck it up.'_ Quil teased.

Paul growled. _'Stay out of our conversation Quil or I'll beat the piss out of you.' _Paul snapped.

Sam chuckled. _'And there's the old Paul we know and love…For the record. I trust you now because she just threw a gang of shit at you, you dodged a huge jewelry box, lotion and two sets of shoes; you got hit in the head by a flying high heel and that whole situation could've gone much worse in a short period of time, but you didn't let it. I know you didn't mean to phase in front of her. But I honestly believe anyone put in that same position would've reacted the same way you did. Even if it was us who did the hurting; none of us want to think of ANYONE hurting our imprints.'_

'_Thanks Sam.'_

'_Anytime; everyone else get back to your patrols and whatever else you nosy bastards were doing before you decided to try and eavesdrop like nosy children.'_

Sam phased back as he pulled his shorts on and went back to the house. He truly hoped Olivia would trust Paul soon. She was going to need him once she saw the judge and had to re-tell her story yet again. He would be happy once all the bullshit was over. Hell everyone would be happier once it was finished.


	12. Ch 12 Comforting The Imprint

**Chapter 12** – Comforting The Imprint

A tapping echoed in the somewhat empty hallway. The foot attached to the dress shoe belonged to Emily. Sam was pacing up and down the hallway. Emily reached up and grabbed Sam's hand and he stopped and looked down at his beautiful fiancé. "My pacing is annoying you, right?"

Emily smiled widely. "No – no of course not; I know you're just worried about her. C'mon sit down. You just need to calm yourself slightly."

Sam sat down with a heavy sigh as he ran his hand over his head. "I'm sorry Em. I am worried about her and scared for her. She's stuck in that room with the judge, a couple of stuffy lawyers and worst of all Hillary; who is more than likely breathing down her neck to lie for her. Hillary doesn't want Olivia emancipated. That would mean her meal ticket would be gone. Hillary knows if the judge rules in Olivia's favor that Livy will be staying with us and not returning to Chicago with her."

Emily threaded her arm around Sam's, locking their arms together at the elbow as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Everything will work out Sam. I know the worst thing the judge could do, would be to make her return home with Hillary. But the evidence against Hillary is damning. Olivia hacked Hillary's personal e-mail account and printed all the e-mails that were sent back and forth with those awful men. Not to mention all the stuff the private investigator found on Hillary, thanks to Amelia hiring him."

Sam leaned down and kissed the top of her head lovingly. "I know Em."

Emily sighed softly as her free hand rubbed his forearm softly. "It's just a shame she has to go through all of this and then start school with the boys in seven days. I can find solace that she'll be watched and protected by them while they are all there. I'm just curious if Hillary will give up if the judge finds in Olivia's favor or will Hillary try fighting it? You know my fear is she'll stick around La Push or even Forks and just continued to pop up in Olivia's life so she'll never be rid of her."

Sam shook his head. "No because if I have to I will go to Billy and ask him to deny her access to the reservation. I'll be sure to make it so that if she steps a toe onto the reservation she can be arrested for trespassing." He let out a slight growl as he sighed again for the hundredth time. "Why can't the damn judge hurry?" He felt Emily jump slightly from his small outburst as he looked down with apologetic eyes. "Sorry." He mumbled.

Emily stood from her chair as she walked in front of Sam and sat on his lap. His arms automatically went around her and he watched as she leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Forgiven; but only because I love you so much for having a big enough heart to love me and worry for your sister at the same time."

Sam and Emily whipped around when a heavy wooden door opened and closed and the thud echoed down the hallway. They watched as Olivia walked down the hallway with her hands pushed into her back pockets. Sam and Emily both stood up as Olivia stopped in front of them. She opened and closed her mouth several times but when she finally decided to speak her mouth snapped closed when the heavy wooden door opened again and Sam, Emily and Olivia's eyes were all trained on the smaller woman who bared resemblance to both Sam and Olivia.

Olivia locked eyes with her mother Hillary and she couldn't help the frown that marred her face. She watched as a law enforcement officer walked over and started reading her mother her rights as he placed handcuffs around her wrists and led her down the hallway in the opposite direction of where Olivia was standing.

Sam touched Olivia's shoulder as her indigo eyes that matched their mother's eyes so perfect, turned back to her brother as she looked up at him. "Did the judge grant the emancipation?" Sam was definitely on edge when he asked that question. He and Emily had also had to speak with the judge. He watched as Olivia nodded yes as an answer to his question. Sam nodded in return. "C'mon lets go home."

The ride from Port Angeles back to La Push was silent. When Sam pulled up to the house all the guys from the pack were sitting outside; with the exception of Paul and Leah who were patrolling. Sam chuckled. "Apparently everyone is curious about the judgment today."

Emily smiled. "It's nice to know the boys all care about Livy too."

The guys watched as Olivia got out of the truck and disappeared into the house. Quil frowned as he stood up. "So what happened?"

Sam nodded. "The judge granted the emancipation, but afterwards the judge had our mother arrested."

Emily smiled softly. "You guys are going to have to be easy with Olivia for a while. There's a good chance she might have to testify against her own mother in a few months when she goes to trial. She's going to be starting school with you guys on Monday. So please just make sure you watch over her."

Jared stood up as he nodded. "We will Em. Paul's finally got his head out of his ass so he's been watching her when she's been going for her walks in the woods. But I know Kim likes her and they've been spending a lot of time together with Marina; I'll let her know."

Paul jogged out of the trees and up to the group as Sam looked over. "You heard?"

Paul nodded. "Yea, I heard everything; how did Olivia take everything?"

Sam shook his head. "She was silent all the way home."

Paul scowled. "I'm going to check on her. All I'm getting from her is sadness." The imprint bond with Olivia connected him to her feelings as it did with all the wolves and their imprints. Paul was the next to disappear into the house.

Olivia lay across her bed as she stared off into space. She couldn't believe she had witnessed her mother being arrested. She didn't realize she'd been crying until the tears slid off her cheeks and onto her right arm that was under her head.

She heard someone knock on her bedroom door. "Doors open." The door opened but she couldn't see who it was because her room was so dark. A warm hand touched the top of her head. She could smell a familiar scent of pine and freshly cut wood. "What do you want Paul?"

Paul sighed softly. "What can I do for you Liv? Please tell me; I'll do anything to make you feel better." His fingers gently combed through her hair. "Just name it." His voice was soft.

Olivia swallowed hard as she reached over and flipped her bedside lamp on. She sat up and saw Paul squatting down next to her bed with a pained look on his face. "Do you know what I did today?" She questioned him.

Paul nodded. "Yea you went and talked to the judge."

Yet again his voice was soft to her. Olivia sniffled as she blinked and tears poured down her tan cheeks. "I got my mother arrested because of what I did today. I'm responsible for my mother going to jail for possibly the rest of her life. Oh wait; you haven't even heard the best part. I might have to actually testify against her. Isn't that great? I'm such a great daughter." Her hands came up and covered her face as she began to sob.

Paul felt her sadness as it washed over his whole body and he didn't know what to say and he did the only thing he could do and it was to scoop her up into his arms and sit back down on her bed as he placed her in his lap, wrapping his muscled arms around her shaking frame. Paul felt her lean against his chest and he couldn't help as he softly kissed the top of her head. "Livy you know what she was doing to you was wrong. No mother should EVER put their daughter through something like that. I know you love your mother no matter what, but it was still wrong." Olivia held onto Paul's t-shirt tightly as she cried in his arms. He handed her tissue after tissue.

A couple of hours later, Paul was holding Olivia against his chest as she had fallen into a deep sleep since she'd stopped crying. Her head was cradled on his chest as he watched her. He could watch her sleep for the rest of his life. Suddenly sitting there with his imprint, he couldn't understand why he'd been such a dick for the last ten weeks.

Now all he had to do was wait for Bryan to fuck up so he could come in and save the day! He was the number one fuck up at La Push High School and Bryan Foote would fuck up.


	13. Ch 13 Nightmare Run Amuck

**Chapter 13** – Nightmare Run Amuck

Paul was still awake around midnight; still watching as Olivia slept in his arms. Emily came into the room and covered Paul and Olivia with a blanket. She leaned over and kissed the top of Paul's forehead as her fingers played with his soft hair. "Sweet boy, try to get some sleep as well. You just sitting here watching her sleep is going to eventually tire you out." Paul started to say something when Emily stopped him before he could get anything out. "I promise she's not going to do anything without you noticing, she sitting in your lap. You'll feel her move." Emily reached over to the lamp and turned it off.

Paul couldn't help but let out a cute half smile half smirk. "Okay Em. I'll try, I promise." Paul's head lulled back against the wall, once Emily left the room.

_He didn't realize he'd fallen asleep until the warm body snuggled against his chest moved slightly.__His head snapped up as his eyes slowly sank down to look at her.__He watched as her indigo eyes fluttered open with a sweet sleepy look in her eyes.__His eyes flashed to the clock sitting on her night stand.__The red numbers read 3:00 AM.__His free hand came up and rubbed his eyes slightly as he looked down and refocused his onyx eyes on her indigo eyes which were locked with his suddenly._

_Olivia's hand came out from under the blanket as her fingers tips gently brushed against the side of Paul's neck and slid up to his strong jaw line.__She just couldn't pull her focus from his eyes. __His onyx eyes held her captive in so many curious ways.__"When did you become so sweet?"__Her voice was a ghost of a whisper. _

"_I never meant to be such a dick to you Olivia.__I'm sorry and I swear I'll make it up to you, if you'll let me."__Paul confessed to her.__He'd waited for a while to say those words to her and now was as good a time as any._

"_Do you need anything?"__Paul's question was a whisper in the dark room only lit by the moonlight from her bedroom window.__She nodded and for some reason he found the profoundly cute. __"What can I get you? What do you want?"_

"_Just you…" Paul watched as Olivia moved around slightly as she pushed up and pressed her lips against his.__Paul was suddenly swept away by the moment.__He couldn't believe she initiated the kiss.__She never started it first; it was always him._

_Paul's arms wrapped around her even tighter as he pulled her closer to him if that was even possible.__Their lips moved sweetly together, when both of their mouths opened their tongues touched and a spark shot between the two of them igniting a fire within the two of them.__And suddenly they couldn't get enough of each other.__Without disconnecting their lips, they moved around on the bed as they were both lying down and Paul's arms remained around her keeping her body close to his as her hands delved into his soft thick black hair._

_Paul's hand slid under the cotton material of her t-shirt as his warm fingers gently caressed her side. His hand slid up further and cupped her bra covered breast. The feeling of the lace on his finger tips caused him to groan. As his thumb softly brushed against her breast and she moaned into his mouth. Suddenly he pulled her t-shirt from her body and his hand went back to her bra clad breast as he pulled the cup away from her flesh and her rosy peak was staring back at him. His lips kissed down her throat and chest as he took the pink peak into his mouth and enjoyed her mewling that followed._

_The sound of ripping material echoed through the room as Paul tore the lacey bra from her body. Suddenly his inner wolf was in charge and DEMANDING. Demanding that Paul take her now; to make her his immediately. He felt the familiar fire ridden zip as it slashed down his spine in an alarming rate, he felt like he was going to phase any second._

_Paul let out a menacing growl and watched as Olivia's eyes snapped to his…Oh God he was going to phase near her again and this time he was too close and he couldn't stop it…The fear returned to Olivia's eyes as she gasped when she noticed silvery-grey fur started to replace Paul's tanned skin._

_A scream ran in Paul's head as he watched her open her mouth to scream but nothing was coming out. He felt her cold hands touch him lovingly before a silent tear slipped from her eye. Paul felt himself burst the rest of the way into his wolf form and his huge paw swiped out at her as his sharp claws sliced through her flesh like razorblades and blood immediately painted the clean white walls. Paul let out a pained howl._

Olivia couldn't remember falling asleep and when she opened her eyes the last person she figured on seeing was Paul. Somehow she was pleasantly pleased seeing him still there. The last thing she remembered was him holding her as she cried. It was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for her, well next to Sam helping her with the lawyer for her emancipation form filing. She knew no matter how long she tried she'd never be able to pay him back nearly enough. She always remembers Sam being the best big brother. No one understood her like he did. And she really loved that about him the most.

Olivia sat up a little and moved from Paul's lap she noticed his breathing was labored and erratic. She leaned over and touched his overly warm cheek with her cold hands. She watched as Paul's eyes snapped open and he jumped off the bed, but not before he scooped her up into his arms and held her to his chest tightly. She couldn't help but let out a squeak from how fast he moved. She literally had not even a second to move. She could feel him shaking as his eyes darted around the room.

Paul couldn't believe that was a dream. More like a nightmare. Now he was aware of what Sam's dreams and thoughts were plagued with when he had first phased too close to Emily.

"Paul…" Her voice was soft. She wasn't trying to startle him again. He looked down at her and was still breathing heavily through his nose. She could feel his chest riding and falling. Her hand slipped down from around his neck and pushed against his chest over his heart. She could feel his heart racing incredibly fast. "Please calm down."

Paul looked down and noticed she was holding onto him as tightly as he was holding onto her. He blinked a couple of times and took a few deep breaths. "Please tell me you're okay and I didn't hurt you." He watched as she sucked her bottom lip between her teeth and shook her head negative.

"No I'm ok. Are – Are you okay? You're heart feels like it's going crazy." Her hand was still flat over his heart.

Paul gently set her on her feet in front of him, but his arms stayed around her, keeping her as close to him as possible. He continued to stare down at her. "You're absolutely positive I didn't hurt you in any way?" He had to be sure; the dream felt so real.

Olivia frowned as her eyebrows furrowed. "What's wrong Paul? What happened?" Her soft hands came up and cupped his overly warm cheeks again. She felt him lean into her touch.

Paul closed his eyes relishing the feeling of her hands touching him. "It was just a dream. I'm glad that was all it was. It just seemed so real. I'm sorry if I scared you."

Olivia shook her head as she smiled softly. "Do I want to know what you were dreaming about?" She watched as Paul shook his head negatively. She noticed he had calmed considerably and the shaking had ceased. She pushed up on her toes as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Thank you for last night. I know you didn't have to stay, but I'm grateful that you did."

Paul felt his knees get weak. It was the first time since he'd imprinted that something suddenly felt right in his life. He's actually been nice and in return his imprint was hugging him. He let out a shaky breath as his hands slid around and palmed her back holding her closer to him. Paul buried his face in the side of her neck and inhaled her scent. "I know this isn't going to make sense, but anytime you need me I'll be here. While you were sleeping I put my number in your cell. All you have to do is call."

There was a knock on Olivia's bedroom door. She sighed softly, never once backing away from Paul. "Yea?"

The door opened and Jared couldn't keep the smirk off his face. "Emily says breakfast is ready. Are you two going to come join us?"

Paul nodded as well as Olivia. Jared chuckled as he left closing the door behind him. Paul heard him mumbling about 'whipped wolves'. Paul would be giving him shit for that later. Everyone knew how whipped he was for Kim. Even Jared couldn't deny that.

"Can we at least try being friends Paul?" Olivia asked softly.

Paul pulled back and looked down at her. "I'll be whatever you want me to be Liv. I'm done being an ass I promise." He leaned down and brushed his lips across her forehead. "C'mon lets go get some breakfast. I'm starving."

"Yea like that's a big surprise." Olivia couldn't help giggle out the obvious. She giggled harder when Paul chuckled at her come back.

Friends; yea he could handle being friends. He knew eventually he was going to have to tell her; he imprinted on her. But until then he'd wait until she was no longer with Bryan. If she liked him, then all he wanted was her happiness it was all that matter right now.


	14. Ch 14 Painful Kisses

**Chapter 14** – Painful Kisses

Seven days later, Olivia was sitting at the kitchen table with the guys and their imprints eating breakfast; apparently Embry, Paul and Seth were the only two who hadn't imprinted yet. She was slightly nervous because it was going to be her first day of school with them.

Leah was already out of high school but was taking college courses at Port Angeles Community College. Olivia smiled as Leah walked through the door and dropped a blue gift bag in from of Olivia.

Olivia grabbed the bag and placed it in her lap and opened the top of it. Her eyes peered into the top of the bag. "No way Leah."

Leah smiled as she drank milk from a glass. "I saw it and it was screaming your name. Think of it as a kiss my butt statement for La Push high schooler's. I know the guys already warned you that there WILL be tons of gossip about the new girl and also because you hang out with the 'gang' they will assume you're with one of the flunky's."

Olivia shrugged. "Hell gossip never bothered me, besides Bryan is going to meet me there and walk me to my classes. So hopefully it won't be too bad. Either way I'm so not worried about the local gossip group." Olivia pulled the red, black and white plaid scarf out of the gift bag and hung it around her neck. Olivia stood up as she threw her arms around Leah, who returned the hug.

Paul flinched at the name Bryan, and could feel himself start to shake slightly. He felt Jared nudge his shoulder a few seconds later a small hand on his forearm brought him out of his thoughts as he looked down and saw it was Kim. She gave him a encouraging smile and he just nodded towards her.

Jared smiled down at Kim as he kissed her temple softly; he knew she was just trying to ease Paul's moment at the table so he wouldn't have any kind of outburst to ruin the friendship him and Olivia had created in the last seven days. They were suddenly attached at the hip and he'd never seen Paul laugh so hard then when he did when he was with Olivia. And Paul was so never in the mood to laugh. He was the angry wolf of the group, the smallest thing could piss him off and he would blow up into wolf form.

The pack knew soon there would be two more joining the ranks. Brady and Collin and they were only thirteen and the youngest two to be joining the pack. Jared already knew they were a couple of pranksters and he could already smell the trouble coming their way. Especially if they got on Paul's nerves the way Seth did when he first phased. Leah and Paul had gotten into a few fights, regarding Seth. Leah normally won them, she would protect her little brother at any cost.

Jake was the first to stand from the table. "C'mon we need to get going. Olivia still needs to pick up her schedule from the office." He held his hand out and Marina smiled softly as she took his hand and he pulled her up from her seat at the table, before he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers and then bent over and tossed her over his shoulder, chuckling when he heard her squeal out of surprise. "Are you riding with us Liv?"

Olivia giggled. "Nah I'm going with Paul. I'll see you there though." She laughed some more as Marina berated Jake for possibly wrinkling her clothes before they even got to school. The guys chuckled as they watched Jake take her out to his red VW Rabbit.

Paul walked up to Olivia and smiled down at her. "Don't be so nervous. It's just school. Besides no one is going to mess with you since you're with us."

Olivia still couldn't figure out how Paul knew when she was nervous or upset. Whatever it was she liked it. Paul walked out to his truck and opened the passenger door opened and helped Olivia inside. They started down the street towards the school. Olivia looked over and smiled. "So how did Jake meet Marina?"

Paul chuckled at her question. "They met by complete accident. Marina was standing on a ladder at school in the hallway helping put up decorations. Jake was simply walking by when she lost her footing and literally fell into his arms. He actually saved her from what would've been a bad fall. She could've easily busted her head open. You could say Marina was completely in awe of Jake after that. Not to mention when he placed her on her feet she looked up and he looked down."

"And he imprinted." Olivia more stated than asked. She watched as Paul nodded. "So what does imprinting feel like?"

Paul stopped at a red light as he looked over at Olivia. "Jared said it's like finding the sunlight as if you've never seen it and been in the dark your whole life. The guys would do anything for their imprint. Emily talked with all the guys when they first imprinted. She says the Quileute Gods know what they are doing when they pick our soul mates. Even without the imprint we would still chose the right woman to fall in love with. It would just take longer of course. We will never love anyone as much as we love our imprint. Even if the relationship never works out and we remain friends, we only want their happiness and what's best for them."

"And you haven't imprinted yet?"

Paul shook his head, hoping a little white lie wouldn't get his ass kicked by his imprint later. "Jared was lucky when it came to him imprinting. He never even noticed Kim was a live until he looked in her eyes. Once we started phasing we had to miss school for at least two weeks until we got our phasing and tempers under control, the day after he came back his blind ass sat next to Kim and he looked over and BAM, that was it. Kim had been in love with him for so long when he suddenly started paying attention to her it flipped her for a loop."

Paul sighed softly. "The biggest thing wolves are scared about is their imprint rejecting them. Jared decided he couldn't wait to tell her. He drove her home one day and he confessed his big wolf/imprinting secrets. She accused him of being a stalker and threw a hair dryer at him, which hit him in the head; actually it bloodied his nose; which in turn made her feel guilty for making him bleed even though she didn't realize we had the accelerated healing. She got him ice for his nose and cried about being sorry for hurting him. Then he felt bad for her crying and held her and the ice to his nose. Things were shaky between them at first, but they got everything worked out; obviously for the best."

Once everyone got to the school, Bryan met Olivia in the parking lot. He didn't miss the glare coming from his archenemy Paul Lahote. If Paul had any interest in Olivia then conquering her would be the ultimate enemy 'fuck you'. Bryan's smirk never left his face as he looked down at Olivia and practically smashed his lips into hers.

Olivia practically tore her lips from Bryan's; he smashed her top lip between their teeth; which ended up drawing blood. She could taste the iron on her tongue as she stepped away from Bryan. He had a smirk on his face as he said he'd see her at lunch.

All the hairs on Paul's body were standing on end; he could smell the blood as he walked over to Olivia and touched her arm. "Hey, you okay?"

Olivia huffed out a slightly laugh. "Yea apparently he was a little over zealous."

Paul growled. "Yea I'm sure that's what it was." He felt a hand on his forearm as he looked down.

Olivia smiled softly. "I'm okay."

Paul nodded slowly. "C'mon lets go get your schedule. I'll make sure you get to your classes."

Olivia felt a warm hand settle in the middle of her back as Paul guided her into the school and to the office. Olivia glared at the lady behind the desk several times, she was snippy and bitchy and Olivia officially wanted to stab her in the eye with a pencil.

Come to find out Olivia had five of her six classes with Paul and most of the guys from the pack and their imprints as well.

Olivia walked into the house when her first official day of school at La Push High was over. Emily looked over and couldn't help the giggle that escaped her mouth as she watched Olivia dramatically drop into a chair at the kitchen table. "So how was your first day?"

Olivia grumbled as she made a face. "About as pleasant as getting my toenails removed with no morphine. It wasn't too bad actually. But Bryan did something weird today."

Emily cringed on the inside. It would be too long before Olivia got rid of that jockey piece of trash and fully let Paul's imprinting submerge her. Paul was Olivia's perfect future, if she would only let it embrace her all the way. They had finally mended things between them and their friendship seemed impenetrable. Paul was still fiercely protective of her and every mention of the name Bryan Foote sent him in a mental rant. On more than a few less than thrilling occasions Emily had to send him to the back yard until he could get his shaking under control.

"What happened honey?" Emily questioned of course, trying to maintain her interest in the conversation as it turned to Paul's lifetime enemy. Emily noticed Olivia got the weirdest look on her face as if she'd experienced the most uncomfortable situation in her entire life.

"When we got to the school this morning, Bryan walked up and kissed me; hard. Actually harder than he ever has and it was not an enjoyable kiss either. It sort of hurt. Kisses aren't supposed to hurt or make you bleed right?" Olivia questioned.

Emily shook her head with a disappointed look on her face. "Bleed? What do you mean hurt or bleed?"

"He smashed his lips so hard against mine that both of our top teeth collided and split my top lip." Olivia lifted her top lip and Emily could see the small tear, it wasn't bleeding anymore, but it was red and slightly swollen.

Emily glared. "Did he do that on purpose?" She question angrily.

"I don't think so." Olivia shrugged it off. "Maybe he just slipped or something. I'm gonna go do my homework. Paul said he'd be by later."

Emily nodded as she watched Olivia disappear upstairs. She could only hope Bryan Foote screwed up so bad that Paul could kick his ass. Emily giggled to herself. And here everyone thought she was so sweet and innocent.


	15. Ch 15 Pissed Off Wolf

**Chapter 15** – Pissed Off Wolf

Olivia had officially been in La Push for six months; which meant she'd been officially dating Bryan for the last four months. Things hadn't quite progressed between the two of them the way she had hoped for. There had been a few occasions when Bryan had gotten touchy feely and his hands acted as though they had a mind of their own. And he'd done the whole smash mouth kissing a few times as well.

Technically she was still a virgin, but technically there was no part of Bryan Foote that turned her on enough to want to want to lose her virginity to him; which was an absolute shame because he looked like a Greek God. The only one who was far beyond Bryan's Greek God like self was Paul and if Bryan was a Greek God than Paul was Zeus reincarnated.

Olivia and Paul's friendship was stronger than anything, but there was always something there. Just under the surface of every time they locked eyes she felt her knees go weak and her heart rate would speed up. As it was she was spending most of her time with Paul and the rest of the pack, she figured Bryan was being hands-on with her because they weren't spending as much time together. He was spending most of his time with his football team mates.

"So what are you going to do about Bryan?" Paul asked, bringing Olivia out of her thoughts. They were sitting in the sand of the beach and honestly Paul was supposed to be patrolling, but he could sense Livy had something on her mind, so he tracked her scent and came to sit next to her.

Olivia looked at Paul as she shook her head. "I don't know. I've never been in love with someone enough to want to have sex. And I'm definitely not sexually attracted to Bryan. And you know something; I don't want him to be the guy I give my virginity to. I'd give it to you first, before I gave anything to him."

Okay that last sentence made him do a happy dance in his head and in his pants. Paul had to exhale slowly to keep from jumping her and making her his right where they sat in the sand.

Olivia pondered Paul's question of what to do. "What would you do?" When Paul chuckled she knew his answer was going to be smart assed.

"Tell him you're leaving him for me and watch him get green with jealousy." Paul snickered out.

Olivia couldn't help but join in as her giggles mixed with his chuckles. She swatted at Paul's bare arm which only made him laugh harder. "You need to get back on patrol before the others come get you."

Paul scoffed. "Please like any of them could come physically move me. Except maybe Jake, Sam might be big but he's not as strong as Jake. No one is as strong as Jake."

"So is it true Jake is supposed to be the Alpha?" Olivia had to ask.

Paul chuckled. "I love how you change the subject." Paul nodded as he answered her question. "Yup, his grandfather was the chief of the tribe, but since Sam phased before all of us and is older than us; him and Jake have an understanding, Jake knows he's not ready for the Alpha position yet and knows one day he will take his rightful place as Alpha of the pack. Until then Sam calls the shots and Jake follows the orders like the rest of us."

Paul's head cocked to the side when he heard a howl in the distance. Olivia looked at Paul as he stood and gently pulled her to her feet. "I gotta go, Jared's calling. I'll swing by and see you tonight; if you feel up to it maybe we'll go for a walk or something. Hey maybe by then you'll have figured out a solution."

Olivia made a face. "Not likely. But I look forward to the walk." Olivia didn't realize she was holding her breath when Paul leaned down and brushed his lips across her forehead softly, until he jogged off into the trees.

Olivia sat in her room trying to work on a book report she had due for her English class but that wasn't happening. She just couldn't get Paul off her mind. Bryan had called her a couple of times, but she'd let them go to voicemail. She decided to take a water and apple break to clear her mind of Paul and Bryan as she walked downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed a green apple and a bottle of water. Just as she was about to ascend the stairs again a knock sounded on the front door. Olivia smiled softly. "It's probably Paul Em." She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and watched as Emily opened the back door and then turned her head towards Olivia.

"It's not Paul, Livy. Bryan wants to know if you'll join him on the porch." Emily informed her and watched as Livy nodded as she grabbed her hooded sweatshirt and pulled it on as she slipped her sneakers on and walked out the front door; pulling it closed behind her as she went.

Bryan was standing on the porch looking all kinds of hot. "What's up Bryan?" Olivia walked down the steps and looked up and noticed there was a full moon. It was so beautiful in the dark sky.

Bryan scowled as he followed Olivia down the steps. "What's up? That's what I get from you? You know Olivia you're supposed to be my girlfriend. Any other girl who hadn't seen their man in a couple of days because of school sports would great them with a hug and kiss. I get a 'what's up'. Well I don't know what's up Olivia. Why don't you tell me what's up."

Olivia sighed heavily. "Look Bryan we both know our relationship isn't going anywhere right now. There's something missing from our relationship and whatever it is its preventing us from moving forward. I think it's just best if we stop now."

Bryan scoffed. "No, the only thing missing from our relationship is sex; it's not my fault you don't know how to drop your panties and please your man. Of course you have been spending an awful lot of time with Paul Lahote, maybe he's the one you'd rather drop your panties for, if you aren't already."

Olivia glared at Bryan. "Don't be such a pig Bryan. For once be mature and take a break up with a girl like a man instead of a God damn douche bag."

Bryan growled as he grabbed Olivia's upper arms and slammed her back against the porch and railing. She closed her eyes and let out a yelp of both surprise and pain. Suddenly all of Bryans' weight was on her pushing her back against the porch and his lips were on her kissing her roughly. She wasn't kissing back; she was trying to push him away but she wasn't strong enough.

Bryan's hands made their way to her breasts as he squeezed them as hard as he could and smirked when Olivia whimpered out in pain.

Olivia ripped her lips away from Bryan. "Stop it! Get your hands off of me! You're a disgusting vulgar piece of shit!" She jerked her head back when he tried to kiss her again and she spit in his face and the next thing she knew she yelped out in pain as he slapped her.

Olivia's eyes widened when she heard a deep growl come from behind Bryan. She pushed up on her toes and was trying to see who was behind him and locked eyes with Jared, he was in his wolf form so she knew where ever Paul was; he was getting an eye full from Jared. A loud pained howl echoed through the trees, Olivia cringed she knew it was Paul and she knew he was on his way. Bryan would've been dead already if Sam would've been home, but he was lucky, Emily sent him to the grocery store in Forks for her.

Bryan looked behind where he had Olivia pinned and Jared disappeared into the trees faster than she anticipated. She also didn't anticipate three seconds later Bryan was being grabbed and thrown away from her; his body landed with a sickening thud on the ground. Olivia let out a breath as she slowly sunk down and sat on the ground as she watched Paul's chest rising and falling at a fast rate. She knew it was talking everything in him not to phase and completely obliterate Bryan in the front yard.

Bryan got up and glared at Paul. "Big protector comes to help little innocent cock teasing Olivia?"

"If you know what's good for you, you'll walk away right now with all of your limbs intact." Paul snapped. His eyes were trained on Bryan as Paul stood ridged between Bryan and Olivia. His whole frame was shaking with anger.

Bryan glared at Paul. "Fuck that little bi…"

Before Bryan could even finish his statement Paul swung and connected with Bryan's nose. A nauseating cracking noise made Olivia slam her eyes shut as Bryan screamed out in excruciating pain, while blood poured down his face almost in gallons. Paul swung again and connected with Bryan's mouth.

Seth jogged over and lifted Olivia into his arms and took her inside.

Paul got a few more shots in before Jared and Jake ran up and grabbed his arms dragging him kicking and growled away from Bryan Foote's limp body. Jared and Jake dragged him into the tree line.

Paul had never phased so fast and took off running as he did that night.


	16. Ch 16 I Love You

**Chapter 16** – I Love You

Emily watched suspiciously as Olivia had gone outside. She could tell by the look on Bryan's face he wasn't happy about something. She sighed heavily as she walked upstairs collecting dirty laundry. "Shit…" She cussed under her breath when she opened the master bedroom door and her hair practically got blown back as the sound of the football game from the TV was blaring as loud as it possibly could.

She made a face as she reached over and turned the TV down first and then off. She was going to smack the crap out of her fiancé when he got back from the store. She heard some yelling outside once she got the TV shut off. She looked out the window in time to watch Paul sock Bryan a couple of times.

Emily's eyes widened with shock as she took off downstairs. As soon as she reached the kitchen the back door flew open and Seth was carrying Olivia. "Oh my goodness what happened?"

Seth frowned. "Bryan hit her. Her lip is busted and her cheek is swollen."

"WHAT?" Emily widened even more as she screeched. "If Paul or Sam don't kill him, THEN I WILL!

Seth chuckled as he set Olivia in a chair but the table.

Emily cussed some more to the fridge and got some ice in a towel, she carefully placed it on Olivia's cheek. "Sam isn't going to be very happy."

Olivia frowned. "Paul wasn't very happy. I've never seen him so mad."

Seth touched her shoulder. "Just remember it wasn't you he was mad at; he'd never hurt you Livy. He was just upset because of what Bryan did to you."

Olivia nodded. "I know." Olivia took over holding the towel of ice on her cheek as the back door flew open and Sam was standing there. Olivia flinched at the look on his face as he walked into the kitchen, followed by Quil and Embry carrying the grocery bags.

Sam rushed over to Emily and Olivia. "What happened? Jake called me and told me to get my ass back here." Sam's eyes widened as he looked over at Olivia and noticed she was holding a towel to her cheek. "Livy what happened?"

Olivia frowned. "I broke up with Bryan. And he sort of wasn't too happy about it."

Sam walked over and in a split second he lifted Olivia up and sat her on the counter as he gently pulled the towel from her left cheek and cringed as he let out a deep growl. Her cheek was swollen and turning purple. Sam backed away slowly. "I'm going to rip him to shreds and bury him ten feet below the surface." Sam's voice was low and menacing.

Seth stepped up; carefully. "Paul may have beaten you to it. He let loose on Bryan, I'm pretty sure he gave him a concussion with the first punch and he's definitely missing a few teeth after the second and third punch. Jared grabbed his cell phone and called the first person on his contacts which was a football buddy of his and he came over and took him to the Emergency Room in Forks."

Olivia hopped off the counter. "I'm going to go lay down. If Paul comes…"

Emily nodded. "I'll have him come up. Just relax sweetie it's going to take him a minute to calm down enough to be able to phase back." Emily watched as Olivia nodded and disappeared upstairs.

Sam breathed deeply as he fought for control over his inner wolf. He felt a hand on his forearm as he looked down and saw Emily. "Em you're too close."

Emily smiled softly. "Sam, I trust you. You'll never hurt me again and I know it. So calm down and take a deep breath." Emily could feel Sam's skin vibrating slightly. She took his hand in both of hers and placed a soft kiss on the palm of his hand. "I love you Sam."

Sam instantly calmed as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him as he leaned down and kissed her lips softly. "Love you too Em." His lips brushed against her forehead. "Sorry for losing my temper."

Emily shook her head. "No I understand. Someone hurt Livy. Believe me I was just as mad."

Seth chuckled. "Actually her words were 'if Sam or Paul don't kill Bryan THEN I WILL.' And she did yell the last part like a wild woman with rabies or something."

Sam couldn't help chuckling when Emily's tan cheeks tinged pink and she buried her face in his chest. Sam leaned down and kissed the top of her head. Sam looked up when the back door opened and Paul walked through and the door closed louder than anticipated.

Paul cringed as he looked at Emily. "Sorry Em."

Emily walked over and touched Paul's cheek as she pushed up on her toes and kissed his cheek softly. "I'm proud of you Paul. I heard what you did to Bryan. I only saw you punch him once but from that display alone I know I never want to make you mad."

Paul's serious face couldn't help but smirk slightly. "You'd never make me mad Em. You've practically help raise me. You're my second mother. And if I ever get things straightened out with me and Olivia, we'll be in laws."

Emily giggled. "Go up and see Olivia. She's worried about you."

Paul nodded. "Yea I know I can feel her. How is she?"

"Go up and find out." Emily winked as she slipped a fresh towel with more ice into his hand.

Paul nodded as he jogged up the stairs and stopped in front of Olivia's bedroom door. Paul brought his hand up and knocked softly on the door. If he wouldn't have had his wolf hearing he wouldn't have heard the faint 'come in' that was practically whispered through the door. He turned the knob and pushed the door open as he walked through Olivia's scent immediately filled his nose.

"Livy…" His voice was thick with worry as her name rolled off his tongue.

Olivia sat up and turned her bedside light on as she sat up. She watched as Paul walked in and closed the door behind him. He walked over with a frown on his face as he sat down on the bed facing Olivia. She dropped the soggy towel from her left cheek and she heard Paul suck in a breath as he let out a cuss word. His hand slowly came up as his thumb touched the bruise gingerly and he winced when she squeaked out.

He must've touched a tender spot. "Sorry. Here; fresh ice from Em."

Olivia's eyes locked with Paul's. "Are you okay?"

"Amazing; you're the one who gets hurt and you're wondering if I'm ok. Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Paul's voice had a bit of pain to it.

It was Olivia's turn to touch his cheek. "I'm okay Paul. So I have a bruise. I'll be sore for a few days and it will pass. You – You were so mad. You literally hit him so hard I heard something crack. I wasn't scared of you. I was scared for you. I know you're practically invincible but…but Bryan keeps a gun in his car under the driver's seat and I'm not sure if you're bullet proof." Olivia blinked and silent tears trickled down her cheeks. "I've been having all these weird feelings for you. Feelings I shouldn't be having for you because you're not my boyfriend. I should've been having them for Bryan. I was having dreams of me and you having some weird fairytale future together and I know were friends and our friendship seems to be bringing us closer everyday were near each other. None of it makes any sense."

Paul leaned over as his forehead pressed against Olivia's forehead. His thumbs came up and whipped her cheeks gently. "Please don't cry Livy. I know none of this makes any sense. I've had feelings for you since I met you. And they aren't friendly feelings. I can't explain it. I know I was a jerk at first but the minute you suggested we be friends I had to jump at the chance. You'll never know how much you really mean to me. And I swear I'll explain everything tomorrow. Tonight I just want to be near you. I want to take away your pain. I want you to forget Bryan Foote was ever in your life.

"Promise you'll tell me everything tomorrow?" Olivia begged more than questioned.

Paul nodded. "I swear on my life. Any question you have in the morning I will answer every single one of them; if you'll just give me a pass for tonight."

Olivia nodded before she moved and wrapped her arms around Paul and buried her face in his neck. Paul couldn't stop himself from returning the hug. Paul moved them both around as he lay down and pulled Olivia into his arms. He gingerly placed the fresh towel with ice on her left cheek as they continued to stare into each other's eyes. Paul continued to watch Olivia as she drifted off to sleep.

"I love you Paul." Olivia mumbled in her sleep.

Paul's stomach flipped he knew his ears weren't playing tricks on him. His heart swelled inside his chest. He only hoped she could say that again to him once he explained what imprinting was. "I love you Olivia." Paul's lips whispered before they softly brushed against Olivia's forehead as he finally let himself drift off to dreamland as well.


	17. Ch 17 What My Heart Says

**Chapter 17** – What My Heart Says

Paul woke up before Olivia. His onyx eyes watched as she slept peacefully in his arm, almost like an angel. His lips pressed soft kisses to her forehead and on her cheeks. His lips gently brushed against hers, he felt her whole body come alive as her hand came up and her fingers weaved through the hair on the back of his head. Her lips responded to his and suddenly he was kissing his imprint fully.

Olivia had never been awakened so sweetly in all her life. She felt Paul's lips as they brushed sweet feather kisses all over her face before he finally touched her lips softly. She figured it was time he knew she was awake as her hand went to the back of his head to hold him for a deeper kiss and her fingertips slowly touched the overly warm skin of his bicep.

Paul pulled his lips reluctantly from Olivia's as he pulled back slightly and his eyes locked with hers. "Morning." His voice was low and husky. He was honestly trying to keep the huskiness out of it, but that wasn't happening.

Olivia smiled. "Morning to you too." She cupped his warm cheeks as she leaned up and kissed his lips softly. "Are you ready to talk?"

Paul smirked. "You would be ready as soon as you woke up." Paul sat up as he watched Olivia sit up and run her fingers through her hair. Paul nodded. "You're absolutely sure you want to know?"

Olivia moved around as she nodded. "Yea I'm sure, I want to know."

Paul sighed heavily. "Ok…So you know when you asked me if I imprinted on someone and I pretty much evaded the question and said I really didn't want to talk about it." Paul exhaled as he stood up from the bed and paced a little. He stopped when he saw two bare feet standing in front of him as his eyes came up and he saw Olivia had gotten up from the bed and was staring him in the eyes. "Olivia…" His mouth opened and closed several times. "Livy, it was you. I imprinted on you; the day at the grocery store when you helped Claire. It's been you the whole time."

Olivia's eyes closed as she tried to digest what Paul had just said to her. "What – What do you mean you imprinted on me? How's come you didn't tell me sooner Paul? I don't understand."

Paul frowned. "I was trying to ignore it. In my eyes my pack brothers who had imprinted were whipped and were pussies. I was wrong though; I was so wrong and I didn't even realize it until it was too late. You started dating Bryan and I couldn't just come up and tell you. But I should've told you though. As soon as you knew about the pack I should've come clean and told you about imprinting on you. Hell I should've told you about it the day you asked me about it."

Paul stepped back as he watched as Olivia began pacing the room, he couldn't tell if she was mad or upset. Well at least he couldn't until her bedside lamp came whizzing past his head as it exploded into pieces when it hit the wall behind him.

"For the last six months you have been the only person I could dream about. You're the only person I thought about. I thought I was going fuckin crazy and now you decided to tell me you imprinted on me. Wow that's just fuckin GREAT! You're forced to love me and forced to be with me and neither one of us has a say so. So five or ten years down the line when we get tired of each other we won't be able to just walk away and love someone else. We are stuck with each other for eternity. What a crock of SHIT!"

She started throwing a succession of things at his head, but he managed to catch them as he carefully tossed them onto the bed; which only fueled the fire to piss her off worse. "Please stop throwing things at me." Paul begged.

"No!" Olivia threw another book. "Because I'm mad at you!" She threw the other lamp off her homework desk. "You are such an arrogant-" Then she threw a candle encased in a glass jar "-good for nothing-" candle's lid "-egotistical ass! How could you keep something like that from someone? Namely ME!" Olivia finished her scream off by throwing the Quileute's book of legends. Paul caught it a second before it would have hit him, causing her to let out a frustrated scream.

"Damn it! Do you have to catch everything I throw at you?" Olivia growled at Paul.

She growled as she grabbed the next thing she could find; her curling iron and threw it at him. He caught it but forgot about the plug, which smashed into his shin with a sickening _crack_. You know it would have to hit the only part of the leg where there's no padding, just skin and bone.

"Motherfucker!" He growled as he threw it on the ground; which caused it to implode into pieces all over the room.

"Finally!" Olivia boasted. "I got you!"

Quil was sitting at the breakfast table with Claire on his lap and he tilted his head to the side. "Paul's in some trouble with her."

Emily cringed. "This isn't fair I can't hear what's going on."

Leah chuckled as she sat back in her chair as she stretched her legs out under the table. "Olivia is so my kind of girl. She's really reading him the riot act. He deserves it. Everyone has been telling him for weeks, even months to just come clean about the imprinting and his stubborn hard headed bully self wouldn't do it. It's his own fault."

Jared physically cringed and Kim looked up at him. "What happened Jared?" Kim would have to be the sweet girl to ask that question.

Jared shook his head. "It's just all bad between them. She's cussing and throwing things and I'm pretty sure he just got nailed with something because he cussed and threw it down."

Sam looked over and saw Emily wringing her hands as her eyes were focused on the ceiling; Olivia's bedroom was directly above the kitchen and to her the screaming and yelling sounded muffled. But with all the hearing enhanced people in the kitchen she knew they could tell what was being said and done.

Embry chuckled along with Leah. "Oh yea she nailed his ass with something. He screeched like a girl."

Paul ducked about the tenth shoe as he could feel his temper rising. Olivia had already hit him in the sternum with a paper weight; which that REALLY hurt. That's what ticked Paul's temper to start heating up. Paul growled as his fist went through the wall. "What do you want from me Olivia? Just tell me and I swear I'll do it. If you want me to just walk away, say it I will. If you don't want to be with me then just say it."

Olivia jumped when Paul's fist made contact with the wall. "I just…" Olivia frowned her eyes went to the purple fading bruise in the middle of Paul's chest. She knew he was indestructible, but the paper weight had left it's mark on him and Olivia was suddenly feeling extremely guilty for throwing all the stuff at Paul. Her room was a disaster. Anything she could pick up was thrown at Paul. Olivia swallowed hard as she walked closer to Paul and watched as he stepped back.

"Please don't come closer; I just put my fist through a wall. That means I'm trying to keep myself from losing control." Paul warned her.

Olivia shook her head. "You'd never hurt me. I trust you Paul." Olivia stepped closer to Paul as her hand came up and gently touched the fading bruise. "Does it hurt much?"

Paul shook his head as he kept his hands clenched by his sides. "No. It did at first but it's going away." Paul's shaky hand came up as he caressed her cheek. He knew she could feel him shaking. "Whatever you want Olivia. I'll do it." He had already explained to her they weren't forced to be together. That everything was her decision; if she didn't want them to be together than they wouldn't. He told her even if he wasn't a wolf and never imprinted their paths still would've crossed because they were meant to be soul mates. He even told her the same thing Emily had told them, 'imprinting was just a shove in the right direction.' He imprinted on her because he was supposed to.

Olivia leaned into his touch. "Tell me how you really feel about me Paul. And don't just tell me what I want to hear. Tell me the truth."

Paul smiled softly. "You really want the truth?" He watched as she nodded for him to continue. "I love you Olivia. I know it sounds crazy, but I've loved you since I laid eyes on you. When you told me what your mother did to you, I wanted nothing more than to rip her apart and let a vampire drink her dry. I couldn't understand how someone could do that to their daughter. Hell I couldn't understand how someone could do it to another human being; let along their daughter. I'm dying inside standing here waiting to know how you really feel and what you want to do and I'm hoping and praying you want me as much as I want you."

Olivia listened to Paul's words; as her eyes remained locked with his. "I should take a chance on you; at least that's what my heart says." Olivia pushed up on her toes as her lips pressed against Paul's. Her arms went around his neck as she felt his arms go around her waist.

Two hours of fighting and Paul was suddenly content with everything in his life. It could only get better from here on out.


	18. Ch 18 Perfect Ending

**Chapter 18** – Perfect Ending

Sam's dark brown eyes looked back and forth between Paul and Olivia. Sam looked at Olivia. "You're in charge of making sure the guys don't destroy our home. And Paul you're in charge of keeping Olivia safe."

Paul scoffed. "Like I wouldn't?"

Olivia couldn't help but giggle. She felt Paul's hand in the middle of her back. They had been a certified couple for the last six months.

Sam looked over at Jake. "And you're in charge of the pack. The rest of you will do what Jake says. He's going to put together a schedule to fill in the empty spots for me and you WILL do as you're told. I haven't been away from La Push in years and leaving now makes me feel like I'm abandoning you. Even though I know this pack is like a well oiled machine."

Jake smirked. "Sam don't worry so much you're only going to be gone for ten days. I think we can handle it until you get back.

The day prior they had watched happily as Sam and Emily finally exchanged vows and we're legally husband and wife now. Olivia honestly couldn't have been happier for them. It had been exactly one year ago when Olivia showed up on Sam's doorstep in the rain. If she only knew then how much her life would change in those twelve months; she would've come a lot sooner.

It also marked the beginning of summer, in a couple of short months they would all be going back to La Push as seniors. But until then Emily and Sam had packed a few things and Sam was taking Emily over to the Mendocino Coast in California for their honeymoon. He wanted to take her some place warm; she'd spent her whole life in rainy old Washington and it was about time she was allowed to go outside in shorts and not get cold two point three seconds later.

Olivia watched as Sam loaded his truck with a couple of suitcases as Emily walked over and they hugged. "I'm so glad he finally married you Em. You're the big sister I never had."

Emily giggled as she hugged Olivia back. "I'm kind of liking this big sister; little sister stuff." The girls giggled as Sam announced it was time to go.

Sam walked over and kissed the top of Olivia's head. "Paul is more than likely going to be staying with you while were gone. Just don't let him miss any patrols. I know when he gets around you space and time seem to disappear. I'm not sure if I have to blame you or the imprint for that."

Olivia smiled as she reached up and kissed his cheek. "No patrol missing; got it. Don't worry so much I'll be fine. Everything will be just fine. Just promise me to have fun and don't call and check on me every three minutes or I'll turn my cell off and unplug all the phones."

Paul felt Olivia lean against his side as he wrapped his arm around her waist. Her head resting on his shoulder as they all stood outside Sam and Emily's and watched as the blue Chevy Silverado disappeared out of sight down the street. Paul peeked down at Olivia and he caught her off guard causing her to squeak out of surprise as he scooped her up into his arms and her arms wrapped around his neck.

Olivia smiled as she leaned over and kissed Paul's lips softly. "C'mon big guy, I've got some cleaning to get done. You've still got a few more hours of patrol with Jared and Jake; Marina is waiting for you. You guys have your weekly date tonight."

Jake chuckled. "Jeez, they aren't even gone five minutes and you're already got your brothers bossy side."

Jared chuckled. "I was thinking she sounds more like Emily."

Paul carefully placed Olivia on her feet as his forehead pressed against hers. "You sure you don't want any help? I'm sure Jared can handle the rest of patrol without me."

Olivia smiled as she shook her head. "Nope, Quil and Leah are going to stay and help. You heard Sam. No ditching patrol. The sooner you get it done the sooner you can come back." She winked as she pushed up on her toes and kissed him chastely before turning and going back into the house.

Paul grabbed Olivia's hand and pulled her back to him as he nodded. "Yes ma'am. I'll see you in a couple of hours." He pulled his t-shirt off and handed it to her. He leaned down and kissed her lips before he and Jared jogged off into the tree line.

Olivia turned and continued into the house as she started cleaning up the kitchen while Leah ad Quil cleaned up the living room. The bachelorette/bachelor parties had been in there and streamers, confetti, tissue paper and deflated balloons were all over the place.

A couple of hours later, the house was completely clean from top to bottom. Olivia had said her goodbyes to Leah and Quil. She'd already made dinner and was waiting for Paul to get off of patrol. She stood in front of the stove and checked the pork fried rice as she stirred it. Olivia physically jumped when a pair of warm arms wrapped around her waist.

Paul's deep chuckled filled the kitchen. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Olivia smirked as she turned around in his arms as her arms wrapped around his neck. "You didn't scare me; just startled slightly."

Paul leaned down and captured her lips. Paul gently pushed her against the counter, making sure he steered her clear from the stove. Paul gripped her hips and lifted her, setting her on the counter in front of him as he stood between her legs. Their lips never disconnected. Paul felt her legs wrap around his waist pulling him closer to her. Paul lips slowly started to go down her neck.

Olivia weaved her fingers through Paul's soft hair. "Are you hungry?" She heard Paul growl softly and couldn't help giggle a little. "Was that a yes or no?"

Paul pulled back slightly; long enough to kiss her lips softly once more. "Starving."

Olivia heard the knock on the front door. "Good go answer the door; that will be Jared and Kim. I invited them for dinner." Paul helped Olivia off the counter, giving her one last kiss as he turned to go let their guests in the house.

The whole house smelled of Chinese food. Paul and Jared sat at the table as Kim walked into the kitchen and helped Olivia get the dinner on the table. Olivia had made pork fried rice, egg rolls and broccoli and beef. She'd made sure everyone had chop sticks.

An hour later, Livy and Kim couldn't stop the giggles as they sat across from Paul and Jared in Emily's kitchen. Paul currently had to chop sticks sticking out of his ears and Jared was sitting next to him with two chop sticks up his nose. The girls were honestly trying to let their dinner digest properly; none of which seem to faze Paul and Jared one bit. The girls were holding their stomachs as they continued to laugh.

Paul felt Livy's foot brush against the calf of his leg; he couldn't stop the chill that zipped up his spine. He looked up from his book and saw she was staring adamantly at her algebra book. Clearly she didn't know her foot had touched him. Paul smirked as he let his hands slip below the table inconspicuously, he caught her foot in his warm hand and laughed when she squeaked and bumped into the table when she jumped out of surprise.

Kim and Jared's eyes zipped over to Livy and watched as her cheeks went crimson from embarrassment. Kim giggled. "What Livy?"

"Someone touched my foot and HE shall remain nameless." Livy made sure she emphasized the he in her sentence as she threw a knowing look towards the boys.

Paul couldn't help chuckle when Kim shot a glare at Jared and his eyebrows shot up as he lifted both hands and exclaimed. "It wasn't me!"

Paul laughed harder. "Kim it was me. I didn't realize her feet were so sensitive." He couldn't keep the smirk off his face though and growled when he felt Livy kick at his outer thigh. Paul looked up at Livy's face and noticed she was wearing a smirk of her own.

Paul and Jared actually cleaned up the kitchen and put the remainder of the leftovers in the fridge. Olivia had actually made enough for an army of guys. Hanging out with Emily the last twelve months she'd learned to cook an abundance of food when it involved feeding anyone in the pack.

Paul and Olivia said their goodbyes to Jared and Kim as they both turned and walked back into the house.

It was the perfect ending to a perfect say.


	19. Ch 19 Beautiful & Intense

**I know 2 chapters in one night! Who KNEW! Enjoy!**

**~Maxine**

**Chapter 19** – Beautiful & Intense

Onyx eyes watched as Olivia leaned over the bathroom sink as she brushed her teeth. She had on one of his t-shirts and panties and that was it. She was going to officially be the death of him. They'd still not made love yet. It was just a decision they both had made. Paul wasn't going to rush her and he could wait for her to be ready, not really caring if he had to wait forever.

Paul kept his tooth brush in his mouth to keep himself from drooling over her long tan legs that seemed to go on forever and disappear up his shirt. He was suddenly jealous of his own t-shirt. The thin cotton material clung to her body and barely covered her rear-end.

Paul was standing in his sweats with the elastic ankles pulled up to the junction of his knees. His bare chest was just about to drive Olivia nuts! She turned and rinsed out her mouth as she whipped it off with the towel hanging in the bathroom. She watched as Paul did the same.

Paul rinsed and whipped his mouth as he put his tooth brush up and noticed Olivia was watching him. "What?" He asked huskily. He watched as she shook her head negatively.

Paul watched with bated breath as she took a step towards him as her hand gripped the back of his neck as she pushed up on her toes and her lips crashed into his. Suddenly she pushed his back against the bathroom door.

Paul's hands slid down her curvy body and gripped her hips and jerked her against his body as his hand playfully grabbed both sides of her rear end and then slid down and grabbed the back of her thighs and lifted her with ease as her legs wrapped around his waist. It was weird how she fit so perfectly around him and how he just seemed to fit perfectly in the junction between her thighs.

Soon Paul turned the tables and her back was smashed against the bathroom door. Somehow they'd made their way through the upstairs to Olivia's room; Paul sat down on the foot of her bed as she sat straddled on his lap. He'd pulled her shirt off over her head and it fluttered to the floor. "I thought girls didn't wear bras to bed?"

Olivia giggled as she blushed slightly. "I just hadn't taken mine off yet."

Paul's almost blackened eyes trailed down her beautiful body, running his fingertips down her flat stomach, his other hand running up and down her back, pressing her closer to him. "I can help you with that." When she brushed her black lace bra against his chest again, Paul let out a husky growl, gripping her hips to press her even closer to him, passionately kissing the breath right out of both of them. Paul was gentle though, feeling her soft hands kneading his shoulders and arms. "Olivia, you feel so damn good in my arms." He groaned, nipping at her neck playfully, teasingly, running his hands from her stomach and back to barely brush his thumbs against her lace covered nipples.

Livy moaned into his mouth and almost came unhinged when his thumbs lightly grazed the lacy material covered her breasts. Olivia pulled back feeling his soft lips kissing her neck and jaw. "Are you sure you really want to do this Olivia? We don't have to." His voice was nothing more than a whisper, though he spoke loud enough to where she could clearly hear him, his lips beginning to nip and kiss her collarbone, moving further down as a low groan escaped him.

His smooth tongue ran down further, pulling back enough to look in those deep indigo orbs, watching them slowly begin to cloud over with desire and lust. He could see she was fine with this and slowly began pulling one strap of her bra down her arm, leaving a trail of fire with his lips and tongue before doing the same thing to her other shoulder, driving both of them crazy. He finally unclasped her bra, but didn't let the material fall, loving how Olivia arched her body as her head tilted back, giving him complete control.

Paul could not believe how stunningly beautiful she looked in just her bra and shorts. She was just breathtaking all around and he couldn't stop devouring her with his eyes, licking his lips hungrily, seeing the evil smirk playing on her soft lips. "Are you..." He sighed against her finger when it pressed against his lips to quiet him from asking the same question again.

As they continued to kiss, she slowly pushed his sweats down his long legs with her feet. She could feel his finger through her black lace panties and thought she was going to completely lose it right then and there. She sucked in a breath, "_Paul..._" Then exhaled slowly.

"Mmmmm you like that?" Paul rumbled, completely consumed with ecstasy by now, his dark brown eyes complete blackened now, clouding with an unmistakable desire, watching as her face contorted with lust. He smirked, continuing to torture her as he stroked her panty covered sex, his lips instantly sealing to her neck, his mouth right by her ear. "Can I touch you beautiful?" When all she could do was moan his name out, feeling her body trembling and hearing how breathless she was, Paul took a chance. He slowly slid his hand beneath those black lace panties, pulling back to stare down at her face, wanting to see every single reaction he produced from her luscious frame. He hissed out and closed his eyes briefly when his finger finally delved in her hot juices, feeling her walls instantly contract around his finger.

As he slid her panties off, Paul felt her do a full body shiver and captured her lips with his, their tongues tangled. Paul felt her spread her thighs, running his strong hands up her calves and outer thighs, massaging them while he positioned the head of his rock hard cock at her entrance. "There's no turning back, Livy, are you sure this is what you want?" He groaned and nearly snapped his hips forward when she nodded, "I want you Paul...All of you."

Paul started to slowly push forward into her willing body and started losing his breath from how tight her walls were, knowing it was going to be like that because she hadn't been with anyone in awhile. It didn't matter to him, it felt so wonderful and he never wanted it to end, pushing himself further inside of her until he was fully sheathed. "I love you, Olivia and I want only you." He felt her tense against him, wrapping his strong arms around her body as her legs locked around his waist, nipping at her neck and ear, knowing she was probably shocked by his revelation. "Goddamn Olivia, you feel so damn good…Like you were specifically made for me…"

Olivia felt like she couldn't breathe...Did he just say he loved her? She sucked in a breath when he was all the way inside of her, her hand came up and caressed his check as she kisses his lips softly, "I love you too Paul."

He never wanted to forget a single second of this moment because it would never be this intense again, this was their first revelation of feelings and making love to his imprint for the first time combined, it was explosive. "Hold onto me." He whispered, feeling her wrap her legs and arms around his waist and neck, nodding as he slowly pulled out before thrusting back inside of her receptive body, growling at how tight her walls tightened, stretching her to her absolute limits and then some. "Ohhh Livy…" He couldn't help saying her name as it rolled off his tongue, picking up the pace a little more when she was fully acclimated to his size. As they continued to rock together

She just felt so happy. He was completely filling her to capacity. Her head rolled back, "_Paul...God you feel so good inside of me._" He was being incredibly gentle with her; he didn't want to hurt her in any way. She knew she was going to be tight. She captured his lips as her tongue caressed his.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear, already feeling her completely milking him, trying to keep the pace he was at, but she was driving him insane. Her hot walls were searing through his cock and Paul suddenly began powering in and out of her, knowing she would tell him if he was hurting her, desperately needing his release and riding several of her climaxes. "Cum for me Olivia, cum all over me beautiful…"

Olivia could feel Paul rubbing against her G-spot; she finally couldn't take it anymore as she could already feel her body milking him insanely crazy. She felt her breathing pick up as the tingling sensation suddenly swept over her entire body, "I love you too." Suddenly she started cumming in waves over and over; she ended up having a double orgasm. She finally felt Paul fly over the edge as well as she felt him completely cumming inside of her. She held onto his biceps like her life depended on it, she never wanted to let him go; ever.

Paul held on tightly to Olivia as both of them slowly came down from their sexual high, knowing she was going to be extremely sore in the morning…if they let each other sleep through the night which he highly doubted at this point.

They were both out of breath as Olivia smiled softly as she kissed his lips. "That was..." Paul smirked, "Fuckin amazing." He chuckled when she blushed furiously. Olivia let out a shaky breath, "That was beautiful and intense." He noticed she was shaking slightly. He knew it was from the imprint. He could feel himself shaking as well. The orgasm had really steamrolled the both of them. Jared had always told him the first time making love to your imprint would be insanely intense. Paul just hadn't prepared himself for this level of intensity.

He felt himself grow limp inside of her, as he carefully pulled out, he rolled onto his back careful not to crush her under his weight. She buried her face in his chest as her massive amounts of black hair covered the both of them. His arm wound around her waist as he pulled her closer to him and they slowly drifted off to sleep.


	20. Ch 20 Damn This Wild Heart

**So here's the last chapter. The story was inspired by the song: Wild Heart by Sabi. I know you're all probably going to want to kill me for the ending. But guess what? I've got a sequel in the works. So hopefully you won't want to kill me and just want to draw blood instead! Blood suckers! Lol**

**Enjoy!**

**~Maxine**

**Chapter 20** – Damn This Wild Heart

The following morning brought breakfast with the pack and suspicious smiles at the kitchen table. Olivia walked over towards the table and placed two plates on the table one had waffles and one had pancakes. Olivia jumped slightly when she felt an overly warm hand touch the back of her thigh and pull her towards a warm body. A round of chuckles at the table let her know it was Paul. Her cheeks warmed up.

Jake chuckled. "Um Livy, you're blushing."

"Shut up." Olivia threw a waffle at Jake and laughed when he actually caught it and stuffed it into his mouth. Olivia couldn't stop the giggles as Marina reached over and smacked the back of his head.

"Jacob Black! Do not eat like a pig." Marina scolded.

Jake pushed the whole waffle to one side of his mouth and nodded. "Yes ma'am."

"And don't talk with your mouth full. Nobody wants to see what you're eating." Marina said with a roll of her eyes.

Olivia giggled as she walked back over to the stove. A pair of warm lips kissed her temple softly as her eyes looked up at who they belonged too. She smiled softly at Paul. "What?"

"Do you need any help with anything?" Paul questioned.

Olivia's smile widened as she pushed up on her toes and kissed his lips soundly. "No; but thank you. I'm going to make some French toast next and then everything will be good. Did you get enough to eat?"

Paul shook his head. "I haven't eaten yet. I'm waiting for you." Paul's stomach chose that moment to growl and let his hunger be known.

"My god it sounds like you ate a small animal whole and their trying to get out." Olivia couldn't keep the laughter out of her voice.

"It feels like a small tape worm." Paul joked as he watched Olivia as she made a whole loaf of bread turn into a plate full of French toast within a few minutes. She cooked just as well as Emily. He somehow wondered if she was related to the wrong person. He could listen to her laugh at his corny jokes all day long.

"You have patrol today don't you?" Olivia questioned as she plated the rest of the French toast. She watched as Paul nodded.

"Yes I do. There's no way to get out of it either, I'm covering for Quil so he can take Claire to the movies tonight. Some Disney movie came out and he promised her." Paul shrugged it off.

Olivia pressed against his side. "Well aren't you sweet. I think maybe you need a reward for being so charitable to your pack brother."

Paul smirked as he leaned over letting his lips brush her ear. "I can think of a reward, but I'm not sure you'd be up for it." He whispered so the others with enhanced hearing wouldn't hear their intimate conversation. "How are you feeling from last night? I wasn't able to ask before the others got here."

Olivia smiled at his sweet words and even sweeter question. "I'm okay." She felt her cheeks heat up as Paul nuzzled her neck.

"Don't be so shy Livy. I can guarantee all the guys and their imprints at the table have done the same thing we did last night." His voice was smooth. He leaned down and kissed her lips softly. "Now c'mon let's eat." Paul watched as she nodded and walked over to the table with him as they sat down and enjoyed breakfast with everyone.

A couple of hours later; the kitchen was clean and everyone had been fed and took off for patrol or work or whatever else they had planned for the day. Olivia was standing on the porch with Paul, they suddenly had a moment alone since the pack and imprints had disappeared for the day. Paul pulled her closer to him as he pressed his lips to hers. His hands slid down her soft curvy body and gripped the back of her legs and lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. His hands stayed on the back of her thighs to keep her from falling.

His reluctantly pulled his lips from hers and pressed his forehead to hers. "You're sure you're okay from last night?"

Olivia smiled as she rubbed her nose against his. "I'm fine. I'm a little sore, but it's not a painful sore. It's more of a fully satisfied sore. I like it. And I'm glad I waited for the right moment and the right person. And I'm glad you were the right person." She kissed his lips softly. "I love you Paul."

Paul's brilliant smile made itself known. He never got tired of hearing her say that. "I love you too Livy." Paul pushed her raven locks behind her ears. "I'm really glad you dyed your hair back to the original black color, it suits you better than that blonde did." He was glad to see her raven black hair back when she had done it a few months ago. "I just hope you are satisfied enough to realize you are going to be stuck with me for the rest of your life."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Olivia whispered against his lips as she kissed him deeply.

"Me either." Paul got out in between kisses. Paul gently set Olivia on her feet as he kissed her one last time. "I have to get going. Embry will be wondering where I am." Paul tugged his t-shirt off and he chuckled as Olivia's cheeks tinged pink when he dropped his shorts and was completely naked in front of her again. "We're really going to have to work on this shy side of yours."

Paul jumped off the porch and phased in mid air; his whole body was covered in beautiful silvery grey fur. His onyx eyes turned back to her as he snorted and gave her a nod before he turned and jogged off into the tree line where Livy saw Embry waiting patiently for Paul.

Olivia had decided to take a couple of college courses online during the summer months. She headed back into the house as she turned her laptop on and sat at the kitchen table doing her homework early so she could email it into the online professor. She was a couple of hours into the report she was typing up when there was a knock on the door. She couldn't imagine who was there because she wasn't expecting anyone. And everyone who knew Emily and Sam knew they were gone for their honeymoon.

Olivia got up and went to the front door and opened it.

"Hello Olivia." The deep familiar voice greeted her.

Olivia's eyes widened as she looked back at Mark Nauss. The same man who had 'won' her virginity from her mother. She tried to slam the door in his face but he put his boot covered foot in the door jamb and she couldn't over power him. He jammed his shoulder into the door and threw it open and stalked into the house.

"You need to leave now." Olivia stated firmly. "My boyfriend and brother will be back any time and if they see you here they will tear you apart." A white lie to save her life was okay, what he didn't now wouldn't hurt him.

"Yea, I'll hold my breath until they do. I think it's time for a little fun. I paid for something and never got it. Well, I've come to collect." Mark sneered towards Olivia.

"You're not collecting anything from me and if you do; it will be over my dead body." Olivia stated matter of factly.

"That can be arranged." Mark's voice was deep and menacing.

Olivia glared as she stepped closer to the kitchen counter, within a split second she grabbed a pot off the counter and threw it across the room as she turned and took off running out of the house. She needed to get to the tree line. She could find places to hide if she could get to the tree line, then she'd call Jared on her cell and he could phase and get Paul.

Olivia ran but she wasn't fast enough as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and take her down to the ground. Both of them hit the ground with a resounding _oomph._ "No! No! Get off of me!" Olivia tried to fight and push as hard as she could, but Mark just weighted too much and was way too strong. He straddled her waist and pinned her hands to the ground. Mark leaned over and crushed his lips to hers, but she bit him as hard as she possibly could.

Mark pulled back and gripped her hair and slammed it against the ground as she grabbed her head; he ripped open her button down long sleeve shirt revealing her red lace bra underneath. Mark pulled a knife out of a sheath his had strapped to his hip as he gently slid it down Olivia's chest. "This could cut through your skin like a hot knife through butter. Just give me what I came for and we can avoid a nasty mess."

All of a sudden, Mark was ripped off from on top of Olivia. Olivia rolled to her side as she held her head it was spinning in circles and it felt like it was spinning out of control. She felt extremely nausea; she probably had a mild concussion. She could hear ferocious growling, snapping, ripping and tearing. She could hear someone who sounded like Mark as he screamed out in agony. Olivia felt someone lift her from the ground as she saw the black spots behind her eyes and the darkness eventually slipped in as she blacked out.

Indigo eyes fluttered open as she looked around the room slowly; noticing she was in her bedroom. Her head was pounding slightly as she looked over and saw Sam sitting in a chair next to her bed.

Sam's eyes widened. "Oh my God you're awake…Thank God." Sam sighed heavily. "How are you feeling Livy?"

Olivia smiled weakly. "Like my head has been steamrolled. How long have I been out and what are you doing here? You've only been on your honeymoon for a day."

Sam frowned. "Liv, you've been out for four day because of the concussion. Who was that guy who attacked you?"

Olivia held her head as she slowly sat up. "Mark Nauss, the man Hillary deemed the winner of my virginity. What happened to him?"

Sam's frown deepened. "Paul - Paul made sure he would never hurt you again. Paul's also disappeared. I'm not sure where he's gone. He's completely cut himself off from everyone in the pack. His guilt level is out of control. He killed that guy. We had to get rid of the body so no one would find him."

"What do you mean Paul disappeared? You guys are supposed to be able to see each other in your wolf form." Olivia felt herself becoming frantic.

Sam shook his head negatively. "Jared found you lying on the ground and he lifted you and brought you into the house while Paul tore into that guy. Jared immediately called me and when he went back out to check on Paul; he was already gone. Emily and I came back and when we got here Jared and Kim had been taking care of you. The pack went to Paul's and he wasn't there and they've scoured Forks, Port Angeles and even up at the Canadian border. He's nowhere to be found at this point." Sam stood up as he leaned over and kissed the top of her head. "Try to get some rest. I'm sure he'll turn up."

Olivia couldn't imagine when she was going to see Paul next. She could only hope he came back soon. Olivia moved around as she sat next to the window that her bed sat under as she stared out into the trees. Silent tears slid down her cheeks and all she could think was 'Damn this wild heart of mine. What has it gotten me into now?'

The End


End file.
